I'd Do anything
by semmaistrueluv
Summary: Another Semma, or is it a Sellie, finds out when Sean gets thoughst of wanting Emma back


"I'd do anything"

Chapter 1:

Scene takes place at the entrance of Degrassi. Emma just shut her car door when she saw Ellie.

"Ellie, wait up!" Emma chases after Ellie.

"What do you want Emma?" Ellie asks, a little annoyed because she's late for an interview.

"Ellie, I-I miss Sean. I never got to talk to him about the shooting. It was so horrible an-"

"Emma I'm late, why are you telling me this?" Ellie looks longingly at Ashley and Marco.

"Ellie he was your boyfriend"

"Was Emma, he was until he decided to go with his parents. He chose them over me and Buster" Angry at Sean again for abandoning her, Ellie starts to walk away, Emma grabs her arm.

"Ellie, Jay owes me so much for not telling me he had gonorrhea. I'm making him drive me to Sean's and-" Emma pauses looking down as Alex walks by.

Suddenly interested, Ellie turns around, "And what?"

"And   
I wanted to know if you wanted to come. It would be good for all of us to talk after school today." Emma looks expectantly at Ellie, waiting for her to answer.

"Look Emma, I'm trying to forget Sean. He hurt me. Seeing him again would be just like ripping off a fresh scab. Besides I can't, I'm helping interview Marco for the blood drive with Caitlin. Sorry" Ellie walks up the stairs and disappears into the crowd of students.

Even though the bell rings, Emma stays outside to wait for Jay to show up. "He usually gets to school late", Emma half thought half prayed," He owes me. He owes me big."

Will Jay show up?  
Will Emma really go see Sean?

Chapter 2:

Emma had been sitting on the steps for two hours when she heard Jays' loud speaker system bumping down the street.

"Finally" Emma said to herself. Feeling hot and bad tempered. Not to mention nervous for Jay's reaction.

Emma got up just as Jay threw his door shut.

"Jay!" Emma shouted as she ran down the stairs. She tripped but didn't fall. 

"What are you doing outside Nelson? Hoping for some more?"

"Shut up Jay."

"No why should I?"

"Jay you owe me."

"I don't owe you anything. I already _gave_ you a lot. You want more? Huh, is that it?" Jay grabs Emma's arm.

"Jay, let me go. You gave me gonorrhea. That's more than what I wanted from you." Jay blushes and drops Emma's arm.

"Emma, please don't start with your good girl nature girl atti-" 

"Look Jay, all I want is to see Sean," Emma whispers, "That's all I ever wanted, I just didn't realize it until it was too late." 

"So look at some old pictures of him. What do you need me for if you want to see Sean?"

"Jay, I need a ride to his house. The trains and busses are down this weekend. It's some holiday for drivers of Canada or something, please?"

"Fine Emma, but after this little drive, I don't owe you anything" 

"Thank you so much Jay!" Emma gives Jay a big hug. Jay looks up from Emma's neck and sees Alex walking away from the entrance of the school, shaking her head in disgust. Jay pushes Emma away, angry that Alex had to come outside at this precise moment. He had wanted to patch things up. Now, he would have a harder time of doing just that. 

"Emma get lost. I'll pick you up at your house at Seven sharp" Jay began to walk away.

"Actually Jay, could you pick me up at the bus station? I'm telling my mom I'm taking a bus."

"Whatever, but if you're one second late, I'll just leave you there, understand? So get lost nature girl I got something I gotta go do." 

"Uh-Huh" Emma nodded as Jay went around the building in the same direction Alex had just gone in.

"What's his problem?" Emma thought," Well all that matters is he's taking me to Sean." Emma daydreamed happily, for a second forgetting where she was.

"Emma Nelson! What are you doing just standing there? Get to your class immediately. It's bad enough you're late. Now GET TO CLASS!" Mr. Radditch scolded Emma from the door.

Emma hurriedly ran to her second period class, just as the bell rang again.

"Sorry I'm late." Emma apologized to Snake from the door.

"Emma, please have a seat next to Manny. We'll discuss your excuse later."   
Snake begins talking about computers.

"Em why were you late? And why are you smiling like that?" Manny whispered.

"I'm gonna go see Sean after school" Manny made an "o" shape with her mouth. Feeling scared for Emma's feelings.

End First Scene

Will Jay leave Emma at the bus stop for being late?

Will he mend his relationship with Alex?

Chapter 3:

Know this part is boring but I promise: It gets better!

After School at the Bus Station, Emma's sitting on a bench.

"Where is he?" Emma said looking at her watch.

"He's fifteen minutes late! I hope he doesn't think I was late." Emma paced back in forth. She saw a little pink VW Bug heading in her direction.

"Who is that?" Emma squinted as the car got nearer,"Oh my god is that Jay?"

Jay pulled up to where Emma was on the curb."Hey tree hugger, get in."

Emma threw her bag in the back of the bug and looked at Jay with a wide grin on her face.

"Jay where's your car?" Emma was ready to just start laughing at him. 

"My sister borrowed it without asking and wrecked it. So now I have this pink piece of crap."

"Oh" Emma said looking away and silently giggling.

After a while, Emma didn't feel like laughing anymore. She started to get nervous of seeing Sean." Will he even want to talk to me? I hope he's in a good mood when we get there." With those thoughts Emma fell asleep and had a dream that Sean had died.

"NO!"Emma shouted, scaring Jay who momentarily lost control of the bug.

"What the Hell was that for? You could have made me wreck." Emma started crying feeling alone and unwanted again.

"Jesus Nelson, don't cry. Here I'll put on some music." Jay pushed play, a rock song started playing.

"Hey, my sis has ok taste."

They hear Simple Plan playing there song, then start singing:

Another Day is goin' by. I'm thinking about you all the time. But you're out there and I'm here waitin'  
And I, wrote this letter in my head cause so many things were left unsaid. But now you're gone and I can't think straight. This could be. The one last chance to make you understand:  
Yeah! 

I'd do anything! Just to hold you in my arms. Try to make you laugh 'cause somehow I can't put you in the past.

"I'd do any thing," Emma thought" I'd do anything to see Sean." 

I'd do any thing! Just to fall asleep with you. Will you remember me, Cause I know I won't forget you!

End Car Scene

Will Sean feel the same way?  
Will Jay get his car fixed?

Chapter 4:

Scene at Sean's house. Jay parks his little pink bug under the same tree where they dropped Sean off. Emma gets off the car but leaves her bags inside.

"Jay, wait in here for me okay?"

"Whatever" Jay answers, already reading a car parts catalogue.

Emma walks up the steps and knocks on the door. She remembers that Sean's mom didn't come to the door immediately last time. She knocks again and waits.

"Can I help you?" Sean's mom appears from the side of the house where she had been throwing out the garbage.

"Oh my god you scared me. Actually could you help me?" Emma asks, holding her heart.

"With what?"

"Could you tell me where I could find Sean?" Emma bites her lip. 

"Sorry, but who are you?" Sean's mom asks suspiciously.

"I'm Emma Nelson. I'm a... um... friend of Sean's?"

"Emma...Emm.Oh yes! Sean told me so much about you. Wow, it's great to finally meet my son's savior." Emma blushes.

"Could you tell me where he is please?"

"Oh, sure, Sean's in California. He won't be back until the end of the two weeks of Spring Break."

"Oh," Emma says sadly," Can you excuse me a moment, I need to call my mother?"

"Sure," Sean's mom says, fixing a dying rose.

Emma dials her mom," Mom, I'm going home. Yeah. No, I'm okay. No... No. Yeah. Sean's in California. I know. We don't have money for a plane ticket. Sure. Um-hm. Okay. See you in two hors mom. Bye." Out of frustration that Emma will have to wait Two WHOLE WEEKS to talk to Sean, she feels hot tears forming under her eye lids. 

"Well, Mrs. Cameron, thank so much. I guess I'll just come back in two weeks. Bye" Emma begins to walk down the steps, the tears running down her cheeks freely now.

"Emma, wait. Could come inside with me a moment?"

"What? Um Sure." She signals Jay to stay put." what could she possibly want to talk to me about inside?" Emma wondered.

Emma followed Mrs. Cameron into the kitchen. Mrs. Cameron hands her a tissue.

"Thank you."

"Would you like something to drink?" Mrs. Cameron asked, pouring herself some tea in a white mug.

"No thanks, but could I ask you a question instead?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well, I don't mean to be nosy but, why is Sean in California?"

"Oh, you met Tracker, my other son, before, haven't you?"

"Yes, he used to tease me and Sean. He said we broke up more than his motorcycle broke down. But, he was good for Sean. Well he was until he left Sean!" Emma said with anger in her voice. Mrs. Cameron smiled liking that Emma still cared about her son. From what Sean had said, she had always tried to keep him on the right path.  
"Why do you ask?"

"Well, Tracker sent us two plane tickets. You see he's getting married and he wanted Sean as his best man. He said me or my husband could come if we wanted. Or we could just cash the plane ticket."

"Oh," Emma sighed sadly, looking at a picture of Sean on the fridge. Mrs. Cameron followed her gaze and smiled.

"Emma, did you really come all the way from Degrassi, just to talk to Sean for one afternoon?"

"Well, yes. I wanted to talk to him about the shooting and...Well...us." 

"Good, good. I like that."

"What, why?" Emma looked up from the tissue she had been twiddling her thumbs around.

"Well, Sean told me he had had a girlfriend named Ellen something or other. He said that you were probably more likely to show up. He was right. I'm glad he was though. You're a sweet girl."

"Thank you" Emma says, happy Mrs. Cameron approved of her.

Mrs. Cameron gets up and goes to get something from a cabinet. She comes back to the table with a white sealed envelope.

"Here Emma, I want you to have this plane ticket. I don't think I could show my face at Trackers wedding anyway."

"No, I couldn't take it. You have to go."

"No Emma. Look, I've been out of my sons lives since Tracker was a teen. I'm lucky I got my Sean back. That's what I should be thankful for. Besides, Tracker just wanted to make up with Sean. He sent the other ticket so he wouldn't be rude. He said I or my husband could go or we could cash it. It's obvious he wanted us to cash. it." 

"Maybe it was just his way of calling out to you."

"No, Emma. I couldn't go anyway; my husband was diagnosed with lung cancer they said he only has a few months to live. I was going to go cash the ticket and buy new dishes and a new bedspread to cheer myself up. Thankfully though, you came and did that for me. Now I know that even if my sons can't ever fully love me, they can be loved by someone else. Now please Emma, take the ticket."Mrs. Cameron said, practically in tears.

"Okay." Emma said, straining to hold back the river that wanted to flow out her eyes. Maybe Sean did still love her?

"I'll take the ticket on one condition."

"What?" 

"That we call my mom right now. If I'm going to California I'm going the right way."

"Okay but dial your phone number for me. Use the phone next to the fridge." 

Emma dials. "Mom. No. Yeah. I'm still at Sean's hose. Talking to his mom. Yeah.. Mom, there's a way for me to go to California. It won't cost you anything...Well, except I'll be gone all of spring break. Yeah. I'll go alone to California for two weeks. Can  
I go mom? Mom?"

What will Emma's' mom say?

Will Jay still be awake?

Chapter 5:

We're going to rewind a bit here. Don't get confused and bear with me. 

Scene: Right after Emma goes inside with Mrs. Cameron. Jay's car. He put away the catalogue and is still listening to Simple Plan. He pushes the skip back button on the cars stereo.  
"Another day is goin' by. I'm thinking about you all the time,"

Jay leans his head against the car seats pink headrest and begins to think about earlier that day.

Flashback 

"Get lost Nature Girl, I got something I gotta go do" Jays says as he runs up the steps and goes around the building in the same direction Alex went in.

"Alex, are you over here?" he looks around but all he sees are a bunch of trash bins.

"Alex," he sees her shoe sticking out from behind a bin. He sees her holding her head in her holding her head in her hands and crying.

"Alex, are you okay?" She gives Jay such a dirty look that he winces. 

"I don't cry for $$ holes!" She looks down again and wipes her eyes angrily again.

"Why are you crying though Alex?"

"Jay you gave me an HIV. All I gave you was my love and support. Why?"

"Alex I was an idiot, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Alex asks, with the edge of a knife in her voice, getting up and grabbing her bag.

"Yes, I'm sorry. The other girls didn't mean anything. It's you I love." 

"Yes well, I'm sorry too!"

"For what?"

"For kissing you all day, for dreaming of you at night and for loving you even now!" Alex screams, and runs out into the street. She keeps running until Jay can't see her anymore.

"I am such an idiot!" Jay screams. kicking a trash bin so hard that it flips over and spews dirty plates, half eaten fruit and Sheila's special sauce all over the floor.

Flashback Ends

Jay sits up and sighs, wishing none of his problems had ever happened. He pulls out his cell and texts Alex. He writes "I'm an idiot and I'd do anything to hold you in my arms." He puts his phone away but keeps listening to the song.  
"Will you remember me.; Because I know, I won't forget you."

Jay sighs sadly and falls asleep. Half an hour later, his phone rings. Jay just keeps on sleeping.

Could it be Alex?

Would she leave a message?

Chapter 6:

Okay. now I'm going to fast forward to the kitchen scene now  
Emma is leaning against the fridge. She hangs up with Spike and looks at Mr. Cameron with a weird look.

"Well Emma, what did she say?"

"She... She said I could go"

"Well, why aren't you excited then? Isn't that what you wanted?" 

"Yes, but I'm still recuperating from the shock that she's letting me go." 

Emma and Mrs. Cameron share a laugh as Emma walks to the door. They walk out on to the porch.

"Well, thank you so much Mrs. Cameron. I appreciate everything. I especially appreciate you giving birth to Sean"

They laugh again. "Oh, wait Emma."Mrs. Cameron rushes inside and comes back out with a Huge red leather photo album.

"Emma, can you take this with you and give it to Tracker? It's all I can afford to give him."

"Sure, but why didn't you give it to Sean, for him to take it? You didn't know I'd be going."

"I know, but I just didn't feel right giving it to Sean. I didn't really want him to look inside, I was scared it would get him angry." 

"Why would you think he'd get angry?"

"Well, I found some pictures of you and him and I put them in there." 

"Oh, well I-" Jay honks the horn, it's already getting dark outside. 

"Well, I guess I have to go. Bye Mrs. Cameron." Emma says, as she gets in the car.

"Bye Emma. Take care of my boy pleas." she says to herself. Jay pulls out of the driveway and Mrs. Cameron goes inside.

End Scene.

Two hours later in front of Emma's house.

"Well, thanks for the lift Jay. Bye" Emma takes her bag, the album and shuts the car door. She starts to walk to the front door.

"Hey, Emma!"

"Yeah?" 

"Say hi to Cameron for me and keep him out of trouble!" Jay pulls of the curb and Emma waves with her free hand. She walks inside.

Spike and Snake are watching TV and Spike is rocking baby Jack.

"Hey Em. How'd it go?" Spike asks, as Emma sits down.

"It went real well considering Sean wasn't there. Mrs. Cameron isn't really that bad."

"Yeah, well you never know how she was with Sean."

"I guess." Emma sighs looking tired and worn out.

"Emma, I know you're tired, but when does your flight leave?"

"I think it..."

"Haven't you checked the ticket?"

"No." 

"Well, could you check please." Emma gets up and rustles through her bag. She opens the envelope and starts to read it to Spike.

"Plane departure at 12 noon, ride four hours. Seat number A3. hmm. Date? Oh here it is. Date of departure. Oh my god!"

"What Emma!"

"The plane. It leaves tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow? Well, then I guess if you want to go you better go pack!" 

"Wow, tomorrow. How cool is this?" Emma runs to her basement and begins to pack. Wishing she had Manny there to decide what to pack and what not to pack.

"Well, at least I know what Sean likes on me." She packs some cute levis skirts. She also throws in some tube tops. "He won't get tired of my style this time." She smiles at the thought of seeing Sean again. Emma keeps packing and then at 1 am finally falls asleep.

Will she make it safely to California?

Will Spike change her mind?

. Oh and in case you were wondering, we are finally at the part where all the magic happens! Yeah!

Chapter 7:

Emma's car, 10:08 am. Snake is driving while Emma fidgets with her "Che Guevara" purse.

"Em, relax. You're not even on the plane yet. Besides, you should be tired. You went to bed late and woke up at 6 this morning, you should be tired."

"I know, but I can't help but be nervous-excited. On one hand I'm excited to see Sean and California and on the other hand, I'm nervous"

"Why are you nervous? Canadian planes have had only two crashes this year. You'll be safe."

"No, that's not it."

"Then what's bugging you?"

"Well, I keep thinking, what if Tracker wanted one of his parents there?" 

"Em, I'm sure if he really wanted them to go, he would have sent three tickets. Not just two. He knew they would be tempted to cash it." 

"I hope you're right." Emma starts playing with her fingers.

Two hours later. Emma's plane is finally being called.

"Emma, be safe and call us as soon as you get there."

Emma hugs Snake and walks outside to the runway. She waves at Snake one last time before boarding the plane.

"Everyone please buckle your seat belts. Do not undo them until the pilot turns on the "It is now safe to remove your belt sign". Emma buckles up and is happy because although she got the isle seat, there is no one sitting between her and the very large man next to the window. She holds her bag in her arms until it's okay for her to remove her belt.

Emma pulls out the photo album from her Che Guevara bag, despite the fact that she's so tired. She opens the front cover and reads what Mrs. Cameron must have written:

Tracker, my son. I am very proud of you and the success you have achieved. I am sorry for everything I did to you and Sean. I also want to thank you for keeping an eye out for him when I couldn't. I know this isn't much of a gift, but it is all I can give you that you will accept. I am also sorry I can not attend your wedding day. I have sent this book to you with a very special young lady. I hope you will encourage her and Sean to enjoy time together. Please look out for both of them while they are there. I hope this album can show you that although I hurt you, I still love you. Please keep this album safe and show it to your children when you have them.

Love,   
Mrs. Cameron

Emma looked blankly at the letter. What could Sean have told her to make her feel so sure of Emma before she even met her. Emma was confused about how trust worthy Mrs. Cameron really was. After all, she had managed to fool Emma about not remembering her name at first." Why would Mrs. Cameron go through so much trouble to send this to Tracker? And how did she know I would show up to see Sean?" Emma thought as she flipped through pictures of what must have been the Cameron's ancestors. She finally got towards the last fourth of the album. Their were pictures of Sean through the years. He didn't smile in any. Then Emma turned to one of the last pages and looked at the picture of her and Sean's first date. There were a few others of them together. They were the only pictures of Sean smiling in the whole album.

End Plane scene.  
After four and a half hours of sitting on the plane, not only was Emma hungry for more than peanuts and coke, but she was also nervous. She hadn't asked who would be picking her up or what part of California she was in. The only thing that she did know was that California and Canada were one hour's difference. Instead of being four thirty it was three thirty.

Emma went and got her luggage and looked around for Tracker, Sean or a paper with her name on it." I can't believe I didn't ask who would be picking me up." Emma said to herself looking around more frantically. The crowd began to thin out. She became more anxious. "I am so dead. I can't believe I didn't ask Mrs. Cameron who would be picking me up!"

"Emma!" Tracker poked Emma playfully in the back.

"Oh my god, I was so freaked for a while there. I didn't know who'd be picking me up."

"Yeah mom was always full of surprises. Especially when she would get drunk. Ha. Here Emma, let me help you with something." Tracker takes Emma's biggest piece of luggage.

"Don't hurt yourself Popeye." Emma and Tracker laugh as they walk out of LAX and head to his car. When they get to it, they throw Emma's bags in the back of the Ford 250 truck.

"Nice truck Tracker." Emma says as she climbs into the front seat. 

"Oh, you like it? I bought it for my job."

"What do you do?"

"Oh, I work for a factory. I always have to deliver a bunch of huge heavy boxes."

"Sounds tiring."

"Yeah but if it weren't for that job I would have never met Lila." 

"Oh, duh. I totally forgot to say congratulations. Congratulations!" Emma says with an over exaggerated smile on her face.

"Hey what happened to the metal?"

"Oh, my braces? They took them off this summer."

"Oh, I left before you got 'em off. Nice smile now though." 

"Thanks" Tracker drives in silence for a while. Emma finally thinks of a question to ask Tracker.

"Tracker, what part of California is this?"

"Mommy dearest didn't tell you that either?"

"No" 

"Well, I'll give you a clue; they film the "O.C." here." 

"We're in Orange County?"

"Close, but no. We're in Los Angeles. I picked you up at Lax."

"Oh. What part do you live in?"

"I used to live in a little city called oh I don't know, Hollywood!" 

"Really? We learned a little about it in history. Not much though. I mean, Canada isn't connected to the U.S. at all."

"I know, but Hollywood is like the central for movie stars from here and stuff."

"Do you still live there?"

"No, didn't like it much. It was always hot and the air was real polluted. Made roofing a pain in the butt." 

"Where do you live now?"

"I moved to Venice beach. It's one the most artistic and just I don't know.. Beach I've ever been to." They get quiet again. Tracker has basically given Emma all the info he knew about California. 

"Tracker, where's Sean?"

"Oh, he's helping make some of the necessities for my wedding. He probably would have come, but I didn't tell him you were coming. Mom called kind of late last night. Asking, no, commanding me to pick you up." 

Emma smiles. Happy that Sean didn't even know she was coming. She had thought he didn't care about her. She thought that's why he hadn't gone to pick her up. She leaned against the cool glass window and was finally able to fall asleep. She was finally in the same state as Sean, that's all that mattered.

Chapter 8:

Scene takes place at a little house which is right across from the beach. 

"Emma, wake up."

Emma looks around. "Where am I?"

"We're here. This is my humble abode." they laugh and take Emma's stuff inside of Tracker's house.

"Wow, Tracker this place looks nice." The house is all hardwood floor and Tracker's couches actually match. Plus, everything in the house is neat and organized.

"Well, when I first got it, it wasn't this nice. Lila has helped me fix it up so much."

"Where do you want me to put my stuff?"

"Oh, right! My house only has two bedrooms, but it also has an office. Hmm... I could put Sean-"

"I'll sleep in the office, I don't mind."

"No, actually, it's very dirty. I put all my motorcycle stuff in there. Besides it more like a closet than an office."

"Oh, well I wouldn't mind sleeping on your couch."

"Really?" 

"Yeah. its fine."

"Okay, but put your stuff on Sean's bed just to psyche him out." Tracker leads Emma down a hall and to Sean's room. When they walk in Emma has to hold herself from crying. It smells so much like Sean. She feels like he's in there. They put the stuff on his bed. Emma is relieved when they walk back into the living room.

"Tracker, where's Sean?"

"Probably out swimming. He already got all sun burnt.Ha ha. Wait aren't you hungry? When Sean got here yesterday, he was starving."

"Well, now that you mention it..."

"Here, order some pizza. I forgot, me and Lila are going out to dinner today!" Emma laughs and dials the local Pizza Hut. She orders a double cheese pizza. Then, she goes and sits on the couch. Tracker comes out looking very handsome in his olive green striped collard shirt. With his light olive green shirt under and his khaki brown pants, he looks like a million bucks.

"Wow, Tracker, you clean up well."

"Wait till you see me and my Lila. When we're together we could light a bonfire."

Emma laughs," What time should I expect you?"

"Huh? Good one Em. Don't wait up for me. Oh and there are some movies, Lila rented if you want to watch while your pizza gets here? Okay well, gotta go, bye Emma"

"Have fun and drink responsibly" Tracker laughs as he closes the door. 

"He's changed allot," Emma thinks to herself. "He'll be good for Sean again."

Emma sorts through the pile of movies, there are two that catch her eye: Beauty and the Beast and Edward Scissor Hands. She puts in Beauty and the Beast.  
The movie is halfway through when she heir's a knock at the door. 

"Large Cheese pizza?"

"Yes, how much do I owe you?"

"12 fifty." Emma gives him twelve and a tip. It's getting dark and she wonders where Sean could be. She only eats one slice by the time Beauty and the Beast is almost over.

She hears footsteps outside but thinks nothing of them. As they get closer, she wonders if it's Sean. The door is thrown open and Sean walks in. His shirt is off and Emma can't help but notice his nice build. His trunks are glued to his legs and Emma can see the outline of EVERYTHING. She blushes.

"Emma!" Sean walks over to her and they hug. He feels cool against her hot cheeks. She can see the freckles on his muscular arm. That just makes her blush more profoundly.

"I didn't know you were coming. Tracker didn't say anything"

"He didn't find out himself until late last night."

"I'll go take a shower and we'll talk okay?"

"Sure," Emma hears the shower go on and sighs with relief. "God he's still so hot," she shivers and looks back at the TV. Not realizing Sean came back out to get his towel.

Sean smiles. Liking that Emma still thinks he's hot. "Yeah, I used to think the beast was hot when he transformed too." Sean laughs at the way Emma's back shoots up straight. He goes inside and takes a shower, thinking about how cute Emma's gotten since the last time he saw her.

"I can't believe that just happened!" Emma shoves almost an entire piece of pizza in her mouth. She shakes her head in disgust of herself and keeps watching the movie.

By the time Sean comes out of the shower, Emma has already started watching Edward Scissor Hands.

"Oh, I like this movie. I used to watch it all the time with Ell-"Sean stops realizing what he just said and sits a little farther on the couch from where Emma is.

"It's okay Sean. I know I wasn't the only girl in your life."

"Yeah, but you were the only girl who followed me to California. Why did you come all the way over here?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you in Wasaga but your mom said you were in California."

"So you came because I was here?"

"Well, yeah but your mom gave me the ticket."

"Really? You must have made a good impression on her."

"Actually, you kind of helped make that impression. She already knew a lot about me. She knew a lot about us."

"Oh." now it's Sean's turn to blush. He scoots closer to Emma on the couch and they get quiet for a little while. Finally Sean gets tired of the quiet.

"Emma, why did you want to go talk to me for anyway?"

"Well, about the shooting. I never knew you were going to stay in Wasaga. I would have opened up more."

"Yeah. But why did you get a sudden urge to see me, you could have come before."

"I.. I kind of got in trouble with Jay."

"Jay? Did you guys have sex or what?

"Well, no. but. I kind of you know in the ravine and..."

"You gave him oral Emma? But then how'd you get in trouble with him?" 

"Jay had been doing that with other girls for a while. I felt so alone without you and I felt he was the only way out."

"But, I still don't understand, how'd you get in trouble with him?" 

"Jay gave me gonorrhea." Emma starts crying. Slowly crying harder and harder.

"Jay?" Sean looks really pissed off. "If I had been there this never would have happened." He doesn't notice Emma's practically sobbing, until she really is sobbing, hard, and runs to the bathroom feeling completely nauseated. Sean follows her and knocks on the door.

"Emma? Are you okay in there?" he hears her throwing up inside. He opens the door.

"No-" Emma heaves again. Sean walks over to her and rubs her back.

"Shh. It's okay Em. Shh. I don't care if he gave you gonorrhea as long as you're okay now." Sean rubs Emma's back until she stops throwing up. Feeling weak and sick, Emma leans on Sean as he takes her back to the living room.

They sit on the couch. Emma leans against Sean's warm body. He puts his arms around her shoulders. They continue watching Edward Scissor Hands.

Emma gets tired towards the end of it and falls asleep against Sean. He looks down at her and smiles. He reaches for the remote, which luckily was next to Emma's thigh. He turns off the movie and then he falls asleep too.

Around two or so in the morning, Tracker and Lila stumble in a little loud. 

"Shh. Emma's sleeping." Tracker looks up and sees that Sean and Emma are sleeping.

"Come on let's go to our room." Lila, a pretty strawberry blonde with generous curves, leads the way to Tracker's room. Tracker stays behind and throws a blanket on Emma and Sean.

"She's still good for him." Tracker turns off the light in the kitchen and goes and joins Lila in bed.

"Who was that on the couch with your brother?"

"It's his guardian angel. Just like your mine" They both laugh and kiss each other good night.

End Edward Scissor Hands scene.

What will Sean and Emma do tomorrow?  
Will Lila approve of Emma?

Chapter 9:

Emma woke up before Sean. Feeling refreshed and not nauseated anymore. Sean had really helped to make her feel better about the Jay incident. It made her happy to know that Sean still cared about her. The only reassurance she needed now was to find out if he still loved Ellie. "I need to ask him some time tomorrow" Emma had thought before she fell asleep the night before.

Emma gingerly lifted Sean's arm off her shoulder. She tried to be as gentle as possible, but Sean was a light sleeper. He woke up immediately when Emma sat up.

"Where you going Emma?" Sean said groggily rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry I woke you up Sean."

"its okay Em, where you going?"

"Well, if you must know, I'm going to brush my teeth and then I'm going to shower." Emma said playfully.

Sean yawns, "Whew, I need to brush my teeth too."

They walk to the bathroom and begin to the brush their teeth. Emma scoops some water in her mouth. She spits it out accidentally squirting Seams' hand. Emma smiles.

"Sorry." 

Sean reasponds to Emma's' apology by squirting water on her arm. 

"Sorry," Sean grins at Emma and keeps brushing his teeth.

"Ugh," Emma pretends to look offended, and squirts Seans' arm.

They start squirting each other. They're having so much fun, they don't notice Tracker's standing in the door way until Sean accidentally squirts Emma's boob, she just happens to be wearing white. Tracker laughs at the expressions on both their faces.

"It's okay Sean, if she were Lila, I would have aimed for the same spot. Nice shot."

Sean and Emma both blush. "Shut up Tracker." Emma follows Sean out of the bathroom.

"Um, sorry. I'm going to go change." Sean looks back at Emma awkwardly. She crosses her arm over her chest and waits for Tracker to come out of the bathroom.

"All yours, and I don't just mean the bathroom either, you can have Sean too." Tracker winks at Emma and walks back to his room.

"Oh, Shut Up Tracker!" Emma closes the door and jumps into the shower. All the while, she thinks about the squirting incident. She finally finishes and quickly walks into Seans' room and gets dressed. This time she wears a colored shirt.

She finishes changing and notices her legs are ashy. She pulls her skirt up almost to her stomach so she can rub her thigh too. She puts her leg on the bed and starts rubbing lotion on it.

"Emma you almost read-" Sean opened the door and just starred at Emma's' leg. Completely mesmerized by it.

"Sean!" Emma tries to pull her skirt down and put her shoe on in one motion, but looses her balance and falls on the floor.

"Emma," Sean tries to rush over to Emma but trips over on one of her shoes and lands on top of one of her legs. They start laughing uncontrollably until they can't breathe. Sean tries to sit up but his arm slips and lands on Emma's' knee.

"Ow!" Emma yelps, realizing her entire leg is in pain.

Sean scoots up to Emma's' knee. "Did I hurt you Emma?"

"Yeah but-" Sean apologizes by kissing her knee.

"Did I hurt you anywhere else?" He asks Emma with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Emma smiles, "Yeah, my leg kind of hurts too." Sean bends down and kisses her thigh.

"I think I hit my shoulder." Sean smiles and scoots up and kisses Emma's' shoulder. Emma suddenly remembers: Ellie.

"Wait, Sean, what about Ellie?" Emma says, obviously killing the mood. 

"Damn it Emma. Ellie only cared to return my 1 billionth call to yell at me that I abandoned her and left her with rent. She said she hated me and hung up. We're over. We've been over for a while." Sean is about to get up, angry once again. Emma pulls him down. She puts his head in her lap.

"Sean, I think you cut your lip." Emma bends down and kisses Sean tenderly. Making both their bodies tingle from their lips to their toes.

"Sean, where the hell are you?" Tracker opens the door and sees Sean and Emma on the floor, tangled in each other and covered in lotion. 

"Okay, whatever, but seriously, you guys need to learn to lock the door. And Sean, I need to talk to you guys when you finish. Right so..." Tracker walks out and closes the door behind him.

Emma looks down at Sean and they burst out laughing. Emma gets some lotion that's on her leg and puts it on Seans' nose.

"Hey, as much as we had fun this morning, let's not start that again this morning. They both laugh and Emma bends down and rubs her nose with Seans' lotion covered one. They smile and get up.

They go and sit next to each other and have some cereal. Both in a great mood. Both happy to have had such a chaotic morning. Together.

What could Tracker want?

What will Sean and Emma do with the rest of their day?

Will it be just as chaotic?

Chapter 10:

Scene takes place in Tracker's kitchen. Emma has set out a bowl and spoon for all four of them. She also put the two boxes of cereal in the middle of the table along with a gallon of milk and a couple of bananas.

"You know, you don't have set up Emma. It's just cereal." Sean sits down next to Emma.

"It's easier this way. We don't have to get up or anything." Sean shrugs just as Tracker and Lila walk in. They're both wearing brown and yellow.

"Good morning guys." Lila says with a smile that's very straight and white.

"Good morning." Emma smiles back. Feeling a little nervous for meeting Lila the first time.

"Who set up?" Tracker asks, serving himself some Frosted Flakes. 

"Emma," Sean says reaching for the Frosted Flakes as well.

"Well, thank you Emma, I usually have to set up. These Cameron boys aren't exactly the most neat." Emma looks over at Sean and clears her throat.

"Hey," Sean says as he pours milk in his bowl.

Lila pours herself some Corn Flakes. Then Emma grabs it too.

"How can you guys eat that stuff?" Tracker looks in disgust at Lila's bowl. "It has no sugar!"

"At least we won't die from clogged arteries in ten years." Emma gives a high five to Lila.

"Hey, we may die in ten years, but we'll die with a sweet taste in our mouths. Huh Sean?" Tracker raises his hand to give Sean a high five.

Sean shakes his head, "Maybe you should eat cornflakes, and they're just as corny as you."

Lila and Emma start laughing and giving each other high fives. They tease Tracker for a while. Sean just smiles.

"Hey, whatever bro, if you want to be one of the chicks go right ahead." Tracker keeps eating his cereal.

"Aw, my widdle baby got offended; it's okay, because I still love him." Lila gives Tracker a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh, shut up girls." He puts his bowl in the sink. Lila gets up and puts hers in the sink too.

"Well, thank you for that fine piece of entertainment you two. Nice to meet you Emma, oh and we'll be back for both of you at four sharp." 

"What for?"

"Oh; Sean needs to come to the practice for walking down the isle. Our wedding is this Saturday so we need to practice."

"Oh, okay. We'll see you later then."

Tracker and Lila leave in their truck. Emma clears the rest of the table. Sean decides he doesn't like being referred to as "one of these Cameron boys", he gets up and washes the dishes.

"So, Emma? What do you want to do?"

"Hmm. Tracker said you went swimming yesterday, can we go swimming?" 

"Sure, we'll go pack some stuff once we're done cleaning up." Sean can't help but smile at the fact he'll be able to see Emma in a bikini.

Almost as if Emma hears his thoughts she says, "I don't think I brought my suit, I guess I'll just wear some..." She suddenly realizes she brought all her nice stuff to impress Sean. "Is there anywhere I could buy one around here?"

Suddenly feeling happy again, Sean responds quickly, "Yeah, there are a few little stands I passed on the way there yesterday."

"Okay, then, I'll go pack some money with my stuff then."

"Don't worry about the money, I'll pay for it."

Emma smiles coyly at Sean, knowing why he wants to buy it, "Okay then, I'll go pack some towels and some sandwiches.

About an hour later, about 11:30, Sean and Emma are walking to little stands, looking for a nice suit for Emma. They stop and look at some, not deciding on anything specific.

"Here Emma, look at this one." Sean holds up a two piece. The top is more like a tank top than a bikini top. It has really cute flowery designs all over it.

"Ooh, Sean I like it." She holds it to herself, and then she flips it over. "Now I know why the top was so covered look at the bottoms."

Emma shows Sean, making him blush. It was a really thin g-string. "Oh, sorry."

Emma finally sees one she likes. It's a red bikini top with white polka dots. The bottoms are little jean booty short. They even have little pockets. Lucky for Sean it was on sale. It only costs him ten dollars.

They go to a nearby bathroom and change. When they come out, Emma is covered in a towel and Sean still has his shirt on.

"Um let's go", they go and set up their towels on a nice spot. "Let's go get in Emma."

Emma hesitates, nervous of letting Sean see her almost naked. Sean can't help but gape. Emma's body has developed so much since the last time he saw her in a suit.

"Wow," He whispers but still loud enough for her to hear.

"I thought the beast was hot when he transformed too," Emma said, mocking him from what he had said the night before.

"Hey, you sure you want to mess with me?" Sean pulls off his shirt and chases Emma around.

They finally get in the water, they go in up to their wastes and swim around for about three and a half hours, it's getting time to leave when Emma calls Sean over.

"Sean!" 

"What's up?" He asks Emma.

"I was just wondering, why haven't you like lost your temper. You seem totally out of anger."

"Oh, I had to go to a counselor in Wasaga. It was part of a deal me and mom made. The counseling helped me some techniques and stuff. But you want to know what else helps me?" Sean asks not noticing a huge wave that's coming.

"Sean Wave!"

"Huh?" Emma tries to pull him down with her, but they get dragged out anyway.

They land on their stomachs on the shore. They start laughing and coughing, from all the salt water they swallowed.

Emma notices a huge sea weed leaf stuck in Sean's hair. "Come here Sean." He rolls over to Emma. She reaches down and gently untangles the seaweed from his hair. Then she brushes some of his sandy blonde hair off his forehead.

"Emma, I didn't finish telling you, you know what else has kept me so calm?" 

"No what?"

"You." Sean blushes and turns his head away from Emma.

She turns his face up towards hers and kisses him, really gentle. "You know what that was for?" Emma asks this time.

"No what?"

"For accepting me even after I told you about the Jay incident."

"I don't accept you..." Sean says so roughly that Emma turns away, embarrassed, "I love you." He pulls Emma's face to his and kisses her really hard and passionate.

Emma looks into Sean's deep sea green eyes, drowning and feeling very confused.

How will Emma react?

Will they officially rekindle their relationship?

Chapter 11:

Emma sat up and kissed Sean, then she leaned up to his ear and whispered, "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that those words from you, I love you so much Sean."

They hold hands all the way back to Tracker's house. Both feeling like a big weight had been lifted off their shoulders. Both feeling for the first time in a long time; loved.

About two hours later at a church in downtown L.A., Sean and Emma sat in a hot church waiting for the rest of the wedding participants to arrive.

"Sorry, guys. I thought you would be late." Lila apologizes obviously annoyed that no one else has arrived.

"It's alright." Emma responds for her and Sean.

After a while though, they start getting bored. Emma grabs Sean's arm and puts it in her lap. She rubs her finger tips up and down to his palm. She makes his arm cover up completely in Goosebumps. Sean smiles. Emma picks his palm up to her lips and bites his hand gingerly. He's about to grab Emma's arm to mess with it in turn, but then they here Lila on the phone, yelling at someone.

"The instructions were clear! No you turned the wrong way. no Santa Rosa! No not Mary whatever! Get everyone over here now. You better not pull this stunt the day of my wedding Eddie. I'll strangle you!" 

Sean and Emma smile at each other, wanting to laugh but not daring for fear of Lila's anger. About another half hour later, everyone arrives.

"Since you guys are all late, we only have forty five minutes to practice, so we're going to work hard to get this right. Okay, I'm going to read the pairs and then you'll all line up at the back. We'll practice the entrance." Lila instructs. "Emma, could you be in charge of the practice music?" Lila hands Emma a little boom box.

"Sure." everyone pairs up. Emma looks to see who Sean's partner is. It's some pretty red head with a lot of little freckles dotting her cheeks. She's pretty but she looks at least three years younger than her and Sean despite her height. The practice goes pretty well despite the way it started off. The second time they do the run through, Sean winks at Emma. The red head sees this and glares at Emma and flips her off. Emma is shocked but instead of getting angry blows a kiss at Sean. He smiles, but the red head turns beat red.

Finally the practice is over; Sean walks over to Emma while they wait for Tracker and Lila.

"What was the deal with you and my partner?" Sean asks smiling.

"She got mad 'cause you winked at me. So I just blew a kiss at you. It ticked her off even more." Sean and Emma laugh, Tracker and Lila come over to Sean and Em.

"You guys I wanted to introduce you my little sister and maid of honor, who will be staying with us until the wedding." The red head pops out from behind Lila. Emma's jaw drops.

"She's your sister?"

"Yeah, her name is Edwina, but we call her Eddie. Believe it or not, she's you and Sean's age." Eddie smiles a sarcastic smile and winks at Sean.

"She's going to stay with us at Tracker's?" Emma gets a little angry. 

"Yeah, until the wedding."

"Where is she going to sleep?"

"I guess you'll just both sleep in the living room." Eddie looks at Emma with a look that says, I already hate you.

Everyone walks to Tracker's car. Emma feels really angry. "I'm going to have to sleep in the same room with her?" Emma whispers angrily to Sean.

"No." 

"What?" 

"You could sleep with me."

Emma gulps.

What will Emma decide?

What's Edwina's problem?

Will she and Emma ever get along?

Chapter 12:

Tracker and Lila had gone out to dinner. Sean was in his room and Emma was in the living room with Eddie. Emma tried to take her mind off Sean's invite by writing in her little pink  
notebook. 

"What are you writing about?" Eddie sat on the couch next to Emma and continued to bother her like she had been doing for the past hour. 

"Nothing. Just leave me alone."

"No, I don't want to."

Emma just continues writing, she presses down so hard her pencil snaps in half.

"God you freak. What's your problem?" Eddie was more like a nine year old than a sixteen year old.

"Edwina, please, just go to sleep somewhere. Away from me."

"Jeez, you don't have to take your anger out on me because you can't even get some dumb loser to look at you."

"Dumb loser?"

"Yeah, that guy that's staying here, Sean or whatever."

"Sean isn't a big loser. You are."

"If you like him so much why don't you go with him? I already tried to get with him, but he's as cold as a fish, kind of like you. You guys are meant for each other. He's cold like a fish and you stink like one. Why don't you go with him?"

"You know what, you're right." Emma got up and grabbed her pillow. 

"I am?"

"Yes, you are right, we are meant to be and I'm over here suffering with a stupid brat like you when he asked me to sleep with him, god, I am stupid!" Emma walks into Sean's room, leaving Eddie with her mouth gaped open. She hadn't had any idea Sean and Emma were dating. She just thought Emma was mad because Sean had rejected her as well. 

Emma walks into Sean's dark room.

"Sean?" Emma whispers as she gets closer to his bed.

"Hmm?" Sean moans, he had already been asleep.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were asleep. I'll just go." Emma sighs and is about to walk out when Sean calls her.

"Emma, is that you?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"No, it's okay. Are you going to stay with me?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping to. I mean if you still want me to." 

"Yeah, of course I want you to stay. Come here." Emma stumbles her way towards Sean's voice.

She finally finds the bed and climbs in. Sean drapes one arm over Emma and pulls her closer to his body. They're so close together that Emma can feel Sean's heart beat combining with hers. It makes such a pretty rhythm that Emma immediately is pacified.

Sean kisses the top of Emma's head, "I love you Em."

Emma smiles happy that Eddie convinced her to come to Sean. "I love you too my cold fish."

"What?" 

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"'k. Night babes." Sean says, calling Emma 'babes' for the first time. 

She smiles and falls asleep with the word babes ringing in her ears. 

What will Sean and Emma do with their next few days?

What will Eddie do when she finds out how much in love Sean and Emma are?

Chapter 13:

Sean woke up first. Emma was still asleep. Her head rested on Sean's rising and falling chest, her arm lay across Sean's stomach. Sean played with a few strands of Emma's hair. "She looks so pretty like this." Sean thought. The light that had poured in through the window, luminated Emma's face. Her hair shimmered as if it were made of gold. Sean pushed back some of Emma's hair and traced her face with his finger. When Sean traced over Emma's lips, she woke up and kissed Sean's finger.

"Morning Sean," Emma says playing with Sean's little light brown chest hairs.

"You sound happy this morning." Sean knows that Emma had been mad the night before.

"I am happy. It's hard to stay angry at a little brat when you've spent a whole night with the person you love." Emma kisses Sean's chest.

Before Sean can kiss Emma back, they hear Tracker at the bedroom door. 

"Sean, is Emma in their with you? Lila and Eddie got really worried." Emma gets angry and practically flies at the door.

"Yes, I'm here. I slept in Sean's room last night. Eddie knows, she's the one who scared me away."

"Oh well, she DIDN'T SAY THAT." Tracker directs his voice to the living room where Lila and Eddie are. Tracker walks into the room and closes the door. "Look, I know Eddie's weird but you have to be patient with her. Not only is she my fiancé's sister, but she's a Manic Depressant."

"A what?" Sean asks putting on his faded jeans.

"It means she goes from depressed to happy to angry in three seconds flat." Emma answers, completely understanding and feeling sorry for her because Emma had almost had that. When she went to the clinic to test for STD's, Emma was also tested for being a manic depressant. She was 30 away from being one herself.

"Yeah, what Emma said. The first time I met her, she was a total jerk. Then like ten minutes later, she was baking me a cake and massaging my feet. She's weird but it's not her fault." Tracker thought back, he shivers.

"So, since I knew you guys were going to the pier, I thought you guys could do me a favor-"

"The pier?" Emma looked at Tracker with a quizzical look on her face. 

"Well, Sean told-"

"Damn it Tracker! I was going to surprise Emma. You know how hard it is for me to do nice things for other people!"

"Chill bro."

"There's a pier here?" Emma asked excitedly.

"Yeah, the Santa Monica pier." Sean said trying hard to control his anger.

"Oh, you are so sweet Sean." Emma jumps on Sean, knocking him back on the bed. She kisses his cheeks and then his nose. Sean immediately calms down.

"Guys, I'm still in here and I didn't finish talking to you. I need you guys to take Eddie with you. Me and Lila are going to be busy all day. We'll pay you for taking her. Just name what you want."

"What, why? I just wanted to take Emma." Sean gets mad again, so Emma, who is still on top of him, calms him down by rubbing his stomach in circular motions.

"Fine Tracker, we'll take her with us, but you have to get us tickets to that theme park Manny came to when she visited her family. I want to go, but only with Sean and Sean ONLY."

"That is one tough bargain, but fine, I'll even drive you there. You mean Six Flags Right?"

"Yeah! That's it. Manny said it was Crazy!"

"Okay so it's settled then? You'll take Eddie and then I'll drive you to Six Flags, Alone. Got it, get dressed, it's already ten." Tracker walks out and Sean and Emma look at each other smiling. Both thinking of tomorrow, when they won't have to put up with Eddie. But first they have to endure her for a whole day.

About twelve o' clock, at the pier.

"So, where do you want to go first girls?" Sean asks politely when they first get there.

"I don't know. Never been here." Emma said.

"Me neither." Sean realized.

"Well, I have. And trust me; do not go to the arcade first. I know, last time I went in there first and when it was lunch time, I had to eat the prizes I ha won." It was clear that Eddie was in a better mood. 

"Well, what should we do first then?"

"Let's start with the rides." Eddie ran all the way to the coaster. "Aw, it's two to a seat."

Emma gave Sean a pleading look. She did not want to upset Eddie; she didn't want her to ruin their afternoon.

Sean completely understood Emma's stare."Um, I uh. I'll um ride with you Eddie."

"Really? Okay let's go then!"

About three hours and five times on every ride later, Sean and Emma were starved.

"Let's go grab a bite to eat." Sean walked over to a nearby concession stand. He ordered for him and Emma. "Eddie, what do you want to eat?"

"I, I'll order for myself. Thanks anyway."

After about fifteen minutes of waiting, Sean took him and Emma's food to their table. When Eddie didn't hurry back, Sean and Em became worried. They looked over to the food stand and saw Eddie flirting with the cashier. After a while she bounced over, really happy and excited.

"Hey, you guys can go ahead without me. That cute cashier asked me to wait for him until he went on his brake in ten minutes. I'm going to hang out with him."

"But-" Emma tried to warn Eddie.

"Look, don't worry about me, I've got my cell. I'll just get a ride back from him. Don't freak. Besides it's not the first time I pick up on cute cashiers." Eddie winked at Emma.

"Even if you've dated other cashiers before, you never know how this guy-" 

"God, MOM. I'll take care of myself don't worry. At least I'll be with a warm hunk and not some cold fish like you."

"Just be careful." Emma still continued to warn her.

"Whatever." Eddie saw the cashier guy come out of the concession stand. She ran to him and they walked off in a different way Emma and Sean hadn't gone down yet.

"I hope she'll be okay, but what can you do but hope? Let's just go to the arcade Sean."

"Sure babes." They walked to the arcade holding hands.

Around six, Sean and Emma had played almost every game. They had had a lot of fun, playing and teasing each other. When they finally decided to leave the arcade they only had thirty dollars between them.

"Oh, Sean we have to do that!" Emma steered Sean to an artist that was painting very realistic portraits of couples for twenty bucks. He was using air brushes, so the portraits were drying fast.

"You sure Emma?"

"Yes, please Sean?"

"Okay Em."

About an hour later, the artist handed them their portrait. He had painted Sean and Emma's face inside of a red heart. It was supposed to be a setting sun over the ocean. In beautiful writing, it said: Time passes by, so enjoy every sun set. Emma started crying and Sean's eyes clouded up, he gave the artist all thirty of their dollars. 

"Thank you sir,"

"No, thank you. The portrait is really good. You deserve thirty." 

Sean puts his arm around Emma and they walk to his car. On their way to it they hear very pretty music coming from down the block.

"Sean, after we put the portrait in Lila's car, can we go check out the music?"

"Lead the way Emma."

When they finally got to where the music was coming from, it turned out to be like and outdoor concert. There was a rock band playing slow love songs. All the people that were around were slow dancing on the sand as the sky slowly darkened.

The song changed to the Goo-Goo Dolls Iris. "Do you want to dance?" Emma asked Sean, just like she had, years earlier.

"Sure. Let's enjoy this sunset." Sean smiled remembering their first dance together.

The song starts playing the words:

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

"It feels like they're singing my feelings to Sean," Emma thought. 

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

Sean felt oddly like they were reading his soul out loud to Emma. He pulled her closer to his body. Feeling like she was his only way back to reality.

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Sean felt Emma tighten her grip on his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder; this was almost exactly what Sean ha once told her. Sean realized it too and freaked out a little bit.

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything's just like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

Emma let a tear drop. It hit Sean's neck and rolled down his back. They both had to cling on to each other for more than just emotional reasons, they felt like collapsing.

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Sean and Emma danced to a few more songs, until they felt capable of walking again. They both felt emotionally drained. Yet, there was no need for words. Sean and Emma had somehow grown a bond so tight that death itself could not brake. It was a night neither of them would ever forget.

When they climbed in the car, Emma felt her phone ringing. She answered it, "Hello? What! Eddie's in the hospital? Yeah, sure, we'll be right there. Sean, just drive."

Why is Eddie in the hospital?

Why does Emma even care?

Is Iris Sean and Emma's song?

Chapter 14:

"Sean, Sean, wake up." Emma whispered in seans ear.

"Mmm. Morning Em. Why are you up already?"

"Six Flags." Emma let the words roll of her tongue.

Sean sat up, startling Emma, "Oh yeah! We have to go wake up Tracker!"

Emma laughs, "Calm down, it's only eight."

"Oh, well we should still get ready."

About two hours later, they're finally on the road.

"Okay guys, I've been to Six Flags before. It's not exactly cheap. The tickets should total out to about one hundred. I'll give you 150. That should be enough."

"Oh my god! Thanks Tracker!" Emma hugs Tracker despite the fact that he's driving.

"Hey, it's no problem. Just keep looking out for Sean and we're even." 

"That I can do, and then some." Emma squeezes Sean's hand and winks at him.

"I'll pick you up in the parking lot around 12 am or so. Just don't make me wait too long."

"Okay Track." Emma said practically jumping out of the still moving truck. Tracker dropped them off at the entrance of Six Flags. It was about 10:20. The park had been open for 20 minutes already. Sean and Emma practically flew to the ticket booth like little kids on Christmas morning.

"Welcome to Six Flags. How can I help you?"

"Hi...we would...like..two tickets...please." Emma said out of breath. 

"Your total comes to $108. Since we have the season pass deal going on, just make sure to take your picture under Flashback before nine. 

"Okay thank you."

"Enjoy your time here at Six Flags."

"We will. Thank you."

Sean and Emma walk around the park once they're inside.

"Would you like to take a picture?" A guy with tons of acne and a Six Flags employee shirt asks them.

"Um, sure. I didn't bring my camera." Emma notices the guy sigh with relief; other people had blown him off before her.

"Okay, smile." Sean grabs Emma and kisses her just as the flash goes off.

"Here, take this card to the Kodak stand and get your picture before you leave."

"K. Thanks." Emma puts her arm happily around Sean's waist. They walk in the direction of Revolution. Then they remember seeing the blue trams and take them up to ninja.

"We're lucky Sean."

"Why?" 

"'Cause there's no lines and because we're here together." Sean kisses Emma smiling. They go and get on Ninja.

"I feel gypped, that ride was what? 30 seconds long? We took longer going up the little hill at the end then it took to ride the entire ride."

"Well, at least it didn't get stuck. Manny got stuck on some ride here." They both laugh and head towards Superman.

"It's closed?"

"Yeah." 

"Well, we can come back later and check, I heard this ride is like really fast."

Sean and Emma walk down the humongous hill and sigh with relief that they didn't climb up to Ninja. They see Spinout and not knowing what it is, decide to ride it.

"Hi and welcome to Spinout. My name is Kelly and I'll be your ride director for today. If you feel sick at any time during this ride, please put one hand over your mouth and raise the other one over your head. Okay, here we go, enjoy your ride on Spinout."

The ride starts. Emma and Sean start to get plastered to the wall as the cylinder shaped room, spins faster and faster. Sean doesn't look so good. Then the floor level drops. Sean's face turns a tinted green. 

"Aah! This is so cool. I'm sticking to the wall. Are you okay Sean." 

"Umhm." He closes his eyes and tries to breathe. Emma puts her hand (with much difficulty) on Sean's.

"Just keep breathing Sean. It's almost over."

"Hm." The ride slows down. Emma slides down the wall and lands on her but.

Ow." She gets up and realizes, Sean still has a strong grip on her hand. 

"You okay?" She asks concerned. She slowly guides Sean out of the little room.

"No." Emma sees the food court and a water ride to her left.

"Let's go get you something to drink and then we'll go get on that water ride over there. The water will do you some good."

"Okay." 

Sean and Emma order Sean a bottle of water for $3.50. They sit down. Sean drinks his water until his normal color comes back to his face. 

"Thanks Em, I needed that."

"The ride or the water?"

"Hey, don't mess with me."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll squirt you with water again." Emma blushes. Sean just grins at her.

They get up and holding hands, walk to the water ride Emma saw. "Arrowhead. I wonder if they give you a complimentary water bottle?"

"Well, if they do, we just wasted $3.50 for nothing."

They climb the stairs and head back down the other side of the stairs onto the spinning platform.

"How many?" Another guy with acne asks.

"Just two."

"Boat number twelve." Sean and Emma walk through the rotating bar and go and climb into their boat. It starts to move forward. Sean starts to rock the boat.

"Don't Sean. They'll get mad."

"No they won't."

"Boat number twelve. Stop rocking."

"I guess they do." Sean and Emma both laugh. Sean splashes Emma effortlessly because she's sitting in front of him.

"Hey." She splashes him back.

"Boat twelve. Stop splashing." Sean and Em laugh again. The boat starts heading up the huge hill. Then it finally takes off. Emma screams when it passes through a little tunnel. Then it whizzes down a half cut tunnel, at one point getting water all over Emma's front. Finally the boat comes to the big drop. Emma and Sean both scream, not noticing the camera flash.

"That was fun."

Yeah, oh look Em, they have pictures." They walk over to the screens. Sean and Emma are on one of the screens, screaming like crazy.

"Oh my god, we have to buy it Sean." Sean buys Emma a little key chain which she immediately hands from her necklace.

Sean and Emma have a late lunch at around 2:30. Then they head to Gotham City and ride Riddler's Revenge and Batman. Then they walk down to Colossus and Scream. They get on both and have so much of a blast that their voices start to go away. Then they walk out to Goliath. When they get off, they're both in pain because the seats were so small and they were so tall. Then they get on the little swings. It starts to finally get dark around 7:30. The site is breath taking. They can see the sky around them has already turned pitch black. Sean and Emma walk out slowly and then go on Buckanere.

They walk casually down a little path, passing Looney toon land, where tons of little kids are screaming.

"I need to bring Jack back here when he's older." Sean smiles at Emma's attachment to her little brother.

They pass by Log Jammers. "Let's go Sean!" After riding that, they see a little Charicature stand that says "New" next to the stands name.

"You want to get another one so we can each have one?" Sean asks Emma.

"Yeah! Let's go." They pay their twenty bucks. The guy painting them chuckles occasionally. Finally after about 45 minutes he tells Sean and Emma that their portrait is finished. Sean's head is completely deformed and Emma's smile is huge. The only cute thing of the whole portrait is a little bird on Sean's shoulder that's whistling. Sadly though, his head was drawn abnormally as well.

"What the he-"

"Oh my god, it's so cute! Sean, you look so cute on here. You're dimples are so cute." Emma grabs the portrait really happily.

"Can I have the other one then Em?"

Sure. This one is going up on my wall as soon as I get home. It's so cute; Manny's going to be jealous of you and me." Sean sighs with relief that Emma actually liked this one. "Oh no! Sean, what time is it?"

"Hmm. 8:45, why?"

"We have to get the little passes or whatever. The lady said we should get them before nine!"

"Well, where is Flashback?"

"I don't know, do you still have the map from the entrance?"

"Em, we don't even need them, don't freak."

"No, but I wanted them as like a memory of today."

"Oh, in that case."

Sean realizes that Flashback is actually just up the little hill in front of them. They run up it and luckily still have a chance to fill out the card info. Emma finishes first.

"I'll just go get my picture taken now, okay?"

"Sure Em, hurry though so you can help me."

Emma hands the guy her info form.

"Emma Cameron?"

"Yeah." 

"Okay, smile."

Emma bounces back to Sean happily. "Look, Sean!" He looks at it and then sees her name on it. He smiles.

"I thought you said you thought nobody should change their name." 

"Well, I did, until I met my significant other." Sean smiles at Emma's remark. He erases his last name and puts Nelson instead. He takes his picture.

"Let's switch?"

"What for Em?"

"I would rather look at your face than my own."

"True", Sean hands her his card.

"Hey, where are all these people going?"

"Don't know, let's ask." Emma goes up to a guy and comes back angrily. 

"What's up Em? What he do to you?"

"Nothing, it's just that the park closes at ten not twelve."

"Aw, we didn't even get on all the rides yet and it's already nine fifteen."

"Well which did we miss?" They study the map and realize they only missed Superman and Daijavu plus a few smaller rides.

"Wait, what is X?"

"Don't know; let's go ride it before they close."

Sean and Emma get all the way to the line and see it says "If not in line before 9:30, you will not ride." Emma and Sean sigh, but then they see the wait time, 2 hours.

"Well, Tracker won't be here till 12, we have time."

After waiting for so long, they finally ride X. "That was THE best ride we rode all day." Emma says with a huge smile on her face, despite the fact she's so tired.

"I know."

They decide to buy another key chain since Emma got the other one. Then they walk to the exit of the park. They smell the sweet smell of the funnel cakes.

"Let's get one for Tracker as thanks?"

"Sure Em."

Right before they leave, Emma remembers the picture they took of them and go to pick it up. Emma has some extra cash, so she buys two, one for her and one for Sean. They will always keep these pictures, even when they're old and feeble. Finally they get on the tram that takes them to the parking lot. They finally find Tracker's car.

"You guys, its twelve forty-five."

"Sorry Tracker, but if you calm down we'll give you this funnel cake." 

"Funnel cake? I love those!"

"Here, as a thanks from me and Sean."

"No problem, but now you have to wait because these tend to get soggy." Sean and Emma laugh.

Sean climbs into the back seat of the truck. Emma leans the seat back so that it's in Sean's lap. She closes her eyes. Then Sean begins to massage her scalp.

"That feels nice Sean." Emma whispers. He leans down and kisses her, spider man upside down style.

"Oh come on you two! You're ruining the funnel cake. Jesus I swear. Talk about too much PDA." Tracker says sarcastically and starts the truck. Emma laughs, surprised that he knew that expression.

"How'd you know that abbreviation?"

Tracker looks over at Emma and grins a crooked smile. "Eddie said that to me and Lila when we first started dating."

Sean and Emma laugh. Happy to have ended their fun day on such a happy note.

What will Sean and Em do tomorrow?

Will they have as much fun?

Chapter 15:

Sean and Emma were still worn out from all the walking at Six Flags. Neither of them got up. Not even when Tracker, Lila and Eddie invited them to go do some more shopping at the Burbank mall.

"You sure you guys don't want to go? We're going to go see a movie afterward."

"Nah, you're going tomorrow again aren't you?"

"Probably." 

"Then we'll just go tomorrow." Sean turns back around on the couch and lays his arm gently on Emma's side.

"Suit yourselves." Lila closes the door behind them and leaves Sean and Emma still sleeping. They don't get up until almost two. Emma's stomach churns.

"Sean?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You awake?"

"Mmhmm" 

"I'm hungry."

"Me too, and I don't feel like cereal"

"I want a chili dog."

"Let's go down to the Venice strip. They sell really cool stuff their." 

"Do they sell food though?"

"Yeah" Sean says laughing at Emma's still churning stomach.

Around three, they finally head out. It took them forever to take showers and get dressed. Sean drove them to a parking lot. They get off. Emma can see a bunch of little stands stretching down for about a mile, maybe more.

They pass by tons of stands selling artwork. Emma finally sees a tiny painting she really likes. She's about to show Sean, but notices he's at a stand across from her.

"Can I help you miss?"

"Yes, how much is this miniature painting?"

"Three dollars Miss."

"Really? I'll take it." Emma hands the lady three dollars.

"Thank you misses."

Emma looks at the little painting. It has a red snake coiling so tightly around the branch that it starts to snap.

"Look Sean, it reminds me of Snake. I guess the branch is his cancer that he's battling. I hope he likes it. What's that?"

"What? Oh, this, it's just a thorn less rose for some chick I love." 

"Oh, and what's this 'chicks' name?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?" 

"Because, you'll ruin the surprise." Sean puts the rose in Emma's hair. The rose makes her look so pretty, that Sean kisses Emma's cheek. They keep walking, hand in hand, talking and laughing at some of the stuff on sale.

"Oh, I smell food, let's go eat Sean." They take some chili dogs on the go and keep walking. A little breeze starts, spreading the cool salty smell of the nearby ocean.

They stop at some little stands and buy a few nick knacks. Emma sees a tattoo parlor.

"Sean, did you know, since I was like ten, I've wanted a tattoo?" 

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. I think it would be cool. Like that little heart Kelly Osbourne got. Something like that. Probably in the same spot, so my mom wouldn't see it."

"You want to go get one? I have some extra cash. We could both get one." 

"What? Right now?"

"Why not?"

"Well, I don't know. Fine, but just like a little heart or something, so Tracker and they won't see."

"Well, it's not like we'll be walking around with super low rise jeans. Come on Em."

"Hey, you guys here for a tattoo or piercing?" A guy with a deep voice and tons of tattoos and piercings asked.

"Um, could we get like a small half a heart on each one of our pelvic bones so that if we were to be pelvis to pelvis, it would make one whole heart?"

"Yeah. Sure why not?"

"How much would it cost?"

"You want red ink?"

"Yeah." 

"About thirty a piece would do it."

"Oh, would you look at that, we only have twenty a piece. Sorry, we'll just leave now then." Emma grabs Sean's arm and steers him towards the door. He looks at Emma with a weird look on his face. She just smiles and counts down with her fingers.

"Wait, I'll take twenty for each but no less."

"Okay then." Sean looks at Emma in awe. He had never realized how tricky she was.

The guy leads them to a dark room in the back. He makes Emma pull down her skirt a little bit on the side so he can draw the half heart where she wants it. He cleans her skin with alcohol first, then gets his needle gun ready. Emma winces as he draws the outline first. Sean immediately holds her hand. Emma is able to relax a little more, making the pain less frequent. The guy finishes with Emma's and with a different needle does Sean's. Sean just squeezes Emma's hand when he feels pain.

"Just put this liquid on your tattoo for three weeks or until you run out. It helps keep it uninfected. You should also avoid the ocean water for about a week. After that just put the liquid on before and after you go in."

"Okay thanks." They pay the guy and leave. Both happy they didn't need a legal guardian.

"I can't believe how painful a little half a heart is." Emma is still holding on to Sean's hand.

"Well, at least we share one heart forever, now." Sean blows on Emma's neck, teasing her.

"I just wish we could share our lips forever."

Sean cocks one eyebrow and pulls Emma to his tattooed pelvis, despite the pain he still feels. "That can be arranged." He kisses Emma so hard and for such a long time, that they'll both have chapped lips for days after.

That night Sean and Emma sleep dreamlessly but happily, tattooed pelvis, to tattooed pelvis.

Will Tracker see the tattoo?

Will Emma or Sean regret getting it?

Chapter 17:

Thursday Summary:

Thursday had been a much laid back day for Sean and Emma. They were grateful for that though because both their pelvises ached. Since Tracker and Lila had rented some movies, that's all they did all day. Lila had rented all her favorites like Princess Bride and Notting Hill. Thankfully Eddie kept a low profile and stayed cooped up in the room. She only came out twice, to eat and use the toilet. Everything was going great until Lila remembered that she was going to get married in her home town of Carpinteria Beach. She had told her mother that they would meet her at her house on Friday and stay the night until it was Lila's wedding. Everyone went to pack a bag for the wedding. Lila and Tracker went to bed at around nine thirty. Sean and Emma had already fallen asleep like an hour before. Sean had fallen asleep on the carpet floor with Emma sleeping on his stomach. Their breaths made a pretty pattern. Lila looked somewhat jealously at the love Sean and Emma had together, and then went to sleep with the man that was to become her husband, and for the first time wondered if he was her Mr. Right. She just shrugged and went to bed.

Friday: 

"Guys, get up. I told my mom we'd be there by ten to have breakfast, it's already 7:30 and it's a two hour drive."

Sean and Emma walked groggily to the bedroom Eddie had finally vacated. 

"Just get dressed together; we seriously have to get going."

With those words, Lila shook the little drop of sleep Emma and Sean had left in their eyes.

"Um, Em, we'll just face separate walls and get dressed,"

"Okay" 

Facing opposite walls, they both tried to get dressed quickly. Emma finished first without knowing.

"Sean lets g-" Emma turned around just as Sean was changing his boxers. She got a really nice view of his but.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Sean I jus-" Emma covered her eyes and turned back around blushing.

"Don't freak Em, it's just a but." Sean pulled up his pants.

"Yeah, but, it's a really cute and well toned but and I'm just like in awe of it."

Sean walks over to Emma and grabs her around the waist and whispers in her ear, "Now we're even for the whole squirting thing." They both walk outside to the car laughing.

About two hours later, they reached Lila's mom, Carmen's, house. It was almost as if she had been standing at the door the entire time, because when they pulled up, she ran out of the house.

"Oh, honeys!" She embraced Lila and Eddie in one big hug and kissed the tops of their heads.

"Mom?" Eddie and Lila exclaimed in unison.

"Oh, hello Tracker, nice to see my new son in law." She hugged Tracker as well, a little more reluctantly though. Sean and Emma clambered off the truck.

"And who are these two cuties?"

"Oh, mom, that's Sean, Tracker's brother and his girlfriend Emma." Emma stepped up to shake Carmen's hand.

"Hello, nice t-" Carmen muffled Emma's voice as she pulled her into her stomach.

"So nice to meet you dears, let's all go inside and have breakfast, you all must be starving. And Eddie, you can tell me how you injured yourself." Everyone walked in. Sean laughed as he ran his fingers through Emma's hair where Carmen had tangled it in her huge embrace.

They had breakfast and found out that Carmen had raised Lila and Eddie all on her own since Eddie was only two months old. Her ex-husband had never tried to pull his weight as a father, not even by giving child support. Which made it funny how Carmen could be so loving, even with complete strangers?  
After breakfast, they decided to drive into town to buy Emma some shoes and get Sean a trim. Emma also gets a manicure with Lila and Eddie. Then they have a quick lunch at a nearby 50's diner called Bee's. After that, they went to pick up Emma and Lila's. After that, they went to pick up some tables and chairs for the reception that would be held at a nearby relatives house. Like Trackers, it was right on the beach front. Eventually they got home around seven thirty.

"Wow, I'm pooped." Emma sighed as her and Sean plopped on the couch. 

"Oh yes, you two must be tired. Where should you sleep? I only have two rooms and Eddie's already sleeping on the couch."

"We could just sleep on the floor?"

"No, I will not have my guests sleep on the floor. Oh, I know! I have a pop up trailer. It's actually very new. You two can sleep in there." 

"We don't mi-"

"Hush and help me take some pillows and blankets outside so you won't be cold."

Sean and Emma followed obediently and set up the pop up. Emma forgot her purse on the couch.

"Thank you Carmen. We appreciate it."

"It's no problem, but you should probably go to sleep. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Carmen winked at Emma and went back inside her house and leaves Sean and Emma to sleep.

The pop up is completely dark, except for the light that is pouring in through the little window near the roof of the pop up. Emma goes and sits on the bed. She calls Sean over with her finger and smiles coyly at him. He stands in between her legs. Emma wraps her arms around his waist and Sean gingerly holds Emma around the waist. Emma closes her eyes and kisses him gently at first, but soon their kisses become furious with passion and they're both breathing hard. Emma rolls onto the bed, pulling Sean with her. He lands on top of her. He begins kissing her neck and slips his hand under Emma's shirt. Emma guides his hand up to her boob. Sean throws off his shirt then begins pulling Emma's shirt up over her head. He's about to undo her pants when Eddie bursts in.

"Emma, your mom keeps ca-"

Emma tries to put her shirt on quickly.

"Oh, I, I didn't know you were um, busy."

"No, what is it Eddie?" Emma gets up and finishes putting her shirt on.

"Was that a tatt-"

"What do you want Eddie?" Sean asked, obviously annoyed that she came at the perfectly wrong time.

"Oh, Emma, your mom keeps calling, it says on the outside of your phone. I think it's urgent." Eddie hands Emma her purse.

"Oh, thank you Eddie. Good night."

"Um yeah, good night?" Eddie walks away slowly on her crutches. 

Emma dials her mom's number but no one answers. Then she calls her house, also with no success. She calls Snake's cell, but his is off. Emma tries for almost two hours, really worried because her mom wouldn't make so many long distance calls if it wasn't an emergency. Emma finally gives up and turns off her phone. She goes and lies down next to Sean, who has already fallen asleep. Emma sighs sadly and drapes her arm over Sean's cool arm.

Emma has a hard time sleeping. Eventually she gets so tired her eyes just close on their own and she finally falls asleep. She dreams about the little snake painting she bought for Snake.

What does Spike want with Emma?

Is it really all that important?

Chapter 18:

Emma wakes up, Sean isn't on the bed. She sits up stretches and yawns. Then Emma throws on her shoes and grabs her purse this time. When she goes inside the house, everyone's running around trying to get ready on time.

"Sean, why didn't you wake me up?" Emma asks Sean as he runs after Tracker. He hops into the truck and sticks his head out of the window.

"Sorry babes, I was running late." He winks at Emma as the truck pulls away.

"Jeez" Emma realizes she should get ready fast, Lila will probably be ready soon. Emma grabs her dress and goes into the bathroom to get ready. She curls her hair into big ringlets. Then she adds the crème rose Lila gave all of her bride's maids to wear in their hair. Emma then dolls up her face. She makes her eyes look almost hazel and wears a pinkish rose lipstick. She then puts on the strappy heals they bought her the dress over her head carefully.

"Emma, you ready?" Emma walks out daintily out of the bathroom. All Carmen and Eddie can do is gape at how gorgeous Emma looks. Then Lila comes out in her wedding gown. Emma and Lila gawk at each other. 

"Oh my god you look so gorgeous." Emma gives Lila a hug. Her white dress makes her look as pretty and as fragile as a porcelain doll. 

"So do you! I'm glad you're my future sister in law." They both laugh and head out for Carmen's white explorer.

When they get to they get to the actual church Lila is getting married in, Emma is amazed at how beautiful it is despite its small size. Then they all run inside the church. Carmen takes her place at Lila's side. Eddie goes inside the church to sit down. Emma slowly walks in. slowly.

Emma walks over to Sean's side. She can't believe how cute he looks with his somewhat long hair, despite the trim he got the day before. Sean sees Emma and can't seem to take his eyes off her glowing face. 

"Em, wow, you look..." Sean can't think of a word strong enough word to describe how amazing she looks.

"Thanks babe. I think you look unbelievably cute too." Emma smiles and gives Sean a tender kiss.

"I-" Carmen cuts Sean off.

"Shh. The music's starting."

"The wedding march starts playing and they open the doors. Lila smiles as she walks down the isle with her mom on her arm. All of her friends and relatives smile and whisper to each other about how pretty she looks. Then Sean and Emma walk in. They make people feel a sudden wave of happiness. Later on at the reception, people will be asking who the cute couple was.

Sean and Emma take their places on either side of Tracker and Lila. When the priest gets to the "I Do" statements, Sean and Emma look up, making eye contact. They are unable to look away; it feels like someone has just shot about twenty bolts of lightning into their hearts. They are momentarily unable to breathe. It is a feeling that they will never be able to explain to anyone else. It is a feeling that they will never forget.

After Tracker and Lila seal their vows with a kiss, everyone claps and cheers. They follow the new couple out of the church. Lila and Tracker climb into the traditional white car, that says "Just Married" on the rear-end of the car. All of the bridesmaids and the guys go to take pictures at a nearby park that's full of garden mazes and things. Around three or so, they head to the beach front house, where the reception is to be held. Emma and Sean help out until around 7:30 when the music starts and people start to arrive. Sean and Emma decide to go for a walk along the shore now that they have time to be alone.

"So Em, I've been dying to ask you."

"What about?"

"Well, about earlier today, at the wedding."

"Yeah?" 

"When we made eye contact, did you get this like I don't know, never mind." Sean looks down at his feet and kicks up some sand. No, no. I think I know what you mean. I felt what you felt too. It was so weird but it felt incredible. Like if I was flying or something."

"Yeah, only I felt like I was plunging downward, I couldn't breathe." 

"Maybe that's what love is all about. You know those feelings." Emma squeezes  
Sean's hand; her fingers rub the back of his hand gently.

"Yeah, I think you're right Em." Sean sees Emma is starting to shiver, the moon is already rising. He takes off his jacket and places it over her shoulders. Then he holds her to his body. They stare at the ocean for awhile, enjoying the different red colors of the sunset playing on the water and the warmth of their bodies from being so close together.

"Sean, now that we're alone, I need to ask you a question."

"Sure, shoot."

"Well, you know, about last night..."

"Oh." 

"I was just thinking, what if Eddie hadn't walked in? I mean, would we have been prepared?"

"I don't know Em."

"So is that a no? I mean you didn't have any ... well you know, protection?"

"No, well I mean yes and well yes." Sean blushes but still holds onto Emma, despite how uncomfortable he feels discussing the topic.

"So you were prepared?"

"I've been carrying one in my wallet since I met you. I never thought I would use it, but you know, just in case."

"So you mean, you're a virgin too?"

"Em, can we just drop this?"

"Sorry, I just needed to make sure I wouldn't make the same mistakes as my mom."

"Having a kid isn't a mistake Emma. You are not a mistake. You're perfect." 

"Sean, I'm not perfect okay, look at what I did with J-"

"I told you already, I don't care what you did with Jay. And you are perfect, you're perfect for me." Emma looks up at Sean with a tear in her eye. She had never realized how strong their love for each other was. Sean sees the tear on Emma's cheek and kisses it off. Emma smiles a sad smile and kisses Sean so softly, he wonders if their lips actually touched. They walk back slowly to the party. They dance in each other's arms, despite the fast pace of the music. 

What will happen later?

Will Sean and Em's love last forever?

Chapter 19:

At around 10:30, after having danced for a long time, Emma was finally tired.

"Sean, I'm really tired, let's go?" Emma whispered into Sean's ear, giving him Goosebumps all along his neck.

"Go where? Remember, we're all staying here for the night."

"Oh yeah."

"You want to go upstairs to the room we're staying in tonight?" 

"Can we? Wouldn't it look bad if we went to bed so early?"

"Nah, they already did the flower toss and all the waltzes. They wouldn't even realize how early we went to sleep."

"Hmm, that's true. Let's go then." Emma guided Sean through the crowd of dancing people. When they got inside the house, they were surprised to find how many people were sitting around talking and laughing.

"You two going to bed?" Carmen asked from the blue couch where she was talking to her distant cousin.

"Yeah, we're a little wiped out."

"Okay then, night." She said with a wide grin on her face, remembering the relationships she had had at their age.

"Who're they?" her cousin asked as Sean and Emma reached the upstairs landing. They turned down a hallway and went into their room. Sean leaves the light off and goes to sit on the bed.

"I'm going to change out of this dress." Emma grabbed her bag, but doesn't notice that her purse isn't there. She pulls out her blue shorts. "Crap."

"What's wrong Em?"

"I didn't bring my shirt."

"Don't freak, here, just put on mine." Sean pulled off his shirt and handed it to Emma.

"Thanks" She smiled. Emma changed on the other side of the window. The little amount of light made her look like a glowing silhouette. Sean looked up and couldn't take his eyes off Emma's outline. He walked over to her and put his arms around Emma's naked waist. Emma turned around to face him, she didn't even bother putting the shirt on completely. She rubbed her arms up and down Sean's back.

She started tugging at Sean's pants. They fell onto the bed. Emma started kissing Sean's neck.

"Wait, Em" Sean stopped kissing Emma back.

"What's wrong?"

"Emma, are you sure, you know...that you want to do this, with me?" 

"No," Emma got up and walked toward the door but only locked it, "I'm positive. You're all I've ever wanted. I made the mistake of giving the love I had for you to Jay once before, I don't make the same mistakes twice."

Sean smiled and Emma plopped into his arms. They rolled around on the bed, kissing. Emma struggled to pull off her shorts. Sean was just about to pull out a condom from his pocket when they heard hard raps on the door. They ignored them and continued to kiss. They heard the knocks again. Emma kissed Sean's neck.

"Just ignore it, they'll go away." Emma kissed Sean again.

"Emma, Sean, is you guys in there or not!" they heard someone yell angrily from the door.

"Christ, I swear, if it's Eddie again, I'll snap her other ankle." Emma pulled on her shorts, even though they were inside out, then she just grabbed the shirt and somewhat covered herself with it.

"What!" Emma threw the door open.

"Sorry to bug you again Emma but I just happened to be sitting next to your phone, again. Here, I think it's urgent because it won't stop ringing, see." Eddie handed Emma her purse just as it started ringing. Eddie walked back down the stairs.

Emma closed the door and answered her phone, reluctantly as she looked at Sean on the bed.

"Hello?" 

"Em..Emma?" Emma heard Spike's voice on the other line, it sounded like she had been crying.

"Mom? What's wrong? Were you crying?"

"Yes" Spike let out a sob.

"Why were you crying?"

"It's Snake."

"What happened, is his cancer back."

"No but he's in the hospital."

"What! Why what happened?"

"You know that new chemo medicine they gave him before you left?" 

"Yeah, what happened."

"It turned out he was allergic to it and..."

"And what?"

"I thought he wasn't taking it so I..I.."

"What?" 

"I made him take more and no he's in a ..in a ...Coma."

"Oh my god." Emma cried silent tears and crumbled to the floor. Sean rushed over and held her as she kept crying.

What will Emma do?

Will Snake be okay?

Chapter 20:

"Emma, Emma. You still there?"

"Yes, I'm still here." Emma tried hard to calm herself; Spike needed her to stay calm.

"Em, I hate to ruin your trip, but you need to come home as soon as possible."

"I'll see if I can get there by tomorrow night."

"Sorry Em."

"Just take care of Snake, I'll get there as soon as I can to help you with Jack."

They hang up. Emma looks at Sean and tells him she has to leave. He doesn't argue and he doesn't get angry, instead he just helps Emma get dressed again.

"Sean, I'm sorry." Emma said as she buttoned Sean's shirt.

"Don't apologize. You need to be with Simpson."

"Thank you for being so understanding Sean." Emma wrapped her arms around Sean's waist and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"I pushed you away last time Simpson was sick, I haven't stopped regretting it." Sean wrapped one arm around Emma and they walked down stairs with all her stuff. Emma briefly explained her situation to Carmen, but she completely understood.

"Here, you can take my car; I'm staying here for the night anyways. You're a sweet girl, I'm sorry I didn't get to know you better."

"Thank you Ms. Carmen, I really appreciate it." Emma hugged Carmen and her and Sean drove to Carmen's house.

When they got there, Emma just went into the pop up trailer and got her small bag. Then she and Sean headed on the two hour drive to Tracker's house.

"Sean, I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate how sweet your being." Emma couldn't help it; she let one tear roll down her cheek.

Sean looked over smiling, until he saw the tear on Emma's cheek, "Emma, don't cry, Simpson's tuff, he'll pull through."

"I know it's just that.." Emma began crying harder.

"Hey, hey Em, calm down." Sean pulled over and looked at Emma with concern in his eyes.

"I can't, I'm just so scared I'll lose you again. Last time Snake got sick, I thought I'd lost you forever."

"Em, babes, I told you, I'm never doing that again."

"You promise?" Emma asked Sean through tears that made his heart split in half.

"Emma, I love you. I'll never let anyone hurt you, not even myself. I promise you," Sean lifted Emma's face and wiped a tear off her cheek," I promise." Sean kissed her so sweetly that Emma's tears just melted away.

They drove in silence for a long time. Ironically, Sean and Emma hadn't noticed that they were surrounded by orchards until now that they were driving in complete darkness. Sean rolled down his window. The smell of oranges was overwhelming. They kept driving in silence, even after they passed Filmore. They eventually reached the freeway by Six Flags.

"Sean?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I hate to be a pest, but I'm hungry." Emma looked at Sean with a nervous look on her face.

"Me too." Sean looked over at Emma and laughed at the look on her face. He pulled off at the next exit and went through the drive through at Wendy's. They ate their square meat cheese burgers really fast. Then they drove the hour to Venice talking about old times. They finally pulled into Tracker's house around 2:30 in the morning. 

"Em, why don't we pack your stuff in the car so we can sleep in a little tomorrow?"

"Okay." 

Finally at around 3:00 in the morning, Sean and Emma hit the bed, but neither could sleep. Emma turned and faced Sean in bed.

"Sean, I can't sleep."

"I can't either."

"I can't stop thinking about earlier, you know, in the room?" 

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking about too."

"Yeah? You still want to?"

"Um, but its so late."

"I can sleep on the plane and you can sleep here for a while." Emma started kissing Sean's neck. Sean kissed her back, but this time it was harder for both of them to get in the mood. This time when Sean pulled out the condom, there were no harsh interruptive raps on the door. "Finally." They both thought.

About an hour and a half later, Emma leaned against Sean's hot and sweaty stomach. He pulled a wet strand of hair off of Emma's forehead and gently put it behind her pink ear. There was nothing either of them could say, there was nothing that they could say anyway. They had done the ultimate sin, yet it was probably the holiest thing either of them had ever done. For one brief second, their souls had beat as one, and if that was the ultimate sin then so be it.

Emma eventually fell asleep, for the first time in a long time, she felt complete. She finally had the missing piece of her heart.

What will Emma do now that she has to leave?

Will this be the end of Sean and Emma's love?

Chapter 21:

Sean and Emma woke up at around 1:30 in the afternoon. They both felt recharged and in need of a bath.

"Morning' Em" Sean said with a smile to Emma whose head was in the groove of his arm.

"Hey" she smiled with her eyes still closed.

"Wait, what time is it?" Emma sat up quickly, forgetting that she wasn't exactly wearing anything.

"Wow, hey Em." Sean smiled as Emma frantically tried to cover her exposed bosom. Emma grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself, accidentally exposing all of Sean.

"Emma! Calm down!" Sean quickly grabbed a pillow and covered himself. 

"Oh sorry," Emma looked away blushing.

"Em, stop being so paranoid. I already saw you, all of you, remember?" 

"I know but it was dark and-"

"Emma, just relax. I'm gonna go take a shower, and then we'll go to the airport." Sean put on some boxers and grabbed his clothes. He was almost out the door, when he turned back and yanked Emma's blanket off. He laughed and walked out.

"Sean!" Emma locked the door and put on her shorts and pajama top. Then she got her clothes ready and waited for Sean to come out of the shower. 

After they both showered and got dressed, they ate a quick late lunch. Then they headed to LAX. When they got there, they had to ask if it was okay for Emma to exchange her plane ticket. Luckily, the next flight wasn't nearly booked.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then." Sean was about to kiss Emma good bye, but she reached into her bag.

"Oh my god, I almost forgot. Here, it's a photo album your mom made for Tracker."

"Really?" 

"Yeah; it has some really great pictures."

Sean flipped through it quickly. Then he got to the page of him and Emma. He caressed the picture with sadness in his eyes.

"Sean, I love you." Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. They kissed like that for a long time.

"Last call for flight ."

"Sean." Emma said sadly, grabbing her bags, the tears she couldn't hold back started rolling down her cheeks.

"Em, don't cry. I'll be back to see you in a week." Even as Sean said this, his heart told him it was not so. Emma felt the same sadness.

"Bye Sean. I'll call you when I get home. Love you." She blew him a kiss, which he caught in the palm o his hand, and looked back until she turned the corner and couldn't see him anymore. Sean stayed until the plane looked like a fly far off in the sky. His heart felt torn yet again.

When Emma got home, it was already 9:00. She had called Spike before her flight and Spike had estimated her arrival, with the whole hour difference and everything.

"Em!" Spike walked quickly over to Emma with tears in her eyes and baby Jack in her arms. His cute hair was turning redder and his eyes were pale blue.

"Hi mom."

"Hey, how was your trip?"

"It was amazing, I got to talk to Sean and we're back together again." Emma smiled thinking of how close she and Sean had actually gotten. 

"That's great." Spike let a tear drop as the headed to her car.

"Mom, I hate to have to ask, but how's Snake?"

"Everything's just..." Heavy tear drops and mascara streaked her face. Emma put her few things in the back of the car and put baby Jack in his car seat.

Spike and Emma drove in silence. Then Spike finally calm again, told Emma what was happening with Snake.

"Emma, we're going to have to move."

"What? Why? Where?"

"We need to move to Schefferville because of Snakes doctors and his family."

"Oh my god, that's so far away from Degrassi mom!"

"I know, but we have to. Plus, I have more bad news."

"What?" "We have to be over there by the end of this week, they already moved Snake and the insurance won't pay for his treatment if we don't move within a week." 

"Well, we'll have to move fast." Emma felt like crying and screaming that it wasn't fair, but instead she encouraged her mom, not wanting her to cry again.

"Thanks for being so sweet about this Emma. I know that you probably don't want to leave all of your friends."

"That doesn't matter we'll keep in touch. I just don't want to leave Sean." Emma looked out the window and let a tear drop. She knew she should care more about Snake, but when you find your true love, it's hard to leave them behind. She now could understand how her mom must feel. It was probably the only reason she remained so calm.

What will Sean say when he finds out Emma left?

Will this be the end of Semma?

Chapter 22:

It was almost a week since Emma had gotten home. Almost all of their things were packed in tons of boxes. Emma had gotten help from Manny and some other girls. All Spike had been able to do was cry in her packed up room. Emma actually had to force Spike to eat. She also took care of baby Jack on her own.

Thursday night, a night before they were to move, Emma wrote down all her friends' numbers and emails. She also got a few addresses. When she was finished writing down all the names, she realized that she didn't have Sean's. "I'll get it later," she had thought. It was a choice that she would regret for a long time afterwards.

"Mom, I'm going to go get some more boxes, I have Jack so don't worry." Emma heard Spike groan so she took it as an okay.

Emma walked happily in the sun, pushing baby Jack's stroller, as he happily talked gibberish.

"Em, wait up!" Manny ran up to Emma, "where you going?" 

"Oh, I need like three more boxes to finish my room. I was just going to get some from the factory."

"Oh, I'll help you then." Manny was burning to ask Emma questions, but she couldn't decide on one.

"I'm going to miss Degrassi Manny."

"We're all gonna miss you too." They both grew silent until Manny finally mustered the courage to ask Emma a question.

"Em, you look so different now."

"In what way?"

"I don't know, your smiles just brighter and your eyes kind of glow." 

"Oh, yeah" Emma smiled sheepishly.

"Em, I'm dying to know what happened over there. Did you and Sean make up?" the girls finally reached the factory. Emma started to look for boxes. She found one, but had to reach up to get it.

"Yeah, we made up." Emma slipped and fell on her butt with the box landing on her head. Manny ran over to help Emma up, but saw her tattoo.

"Emma, what is that? Is it a tattoo?"

"Yeah, it's a tattoo." Emma got up and put the box on the roof of the stroller.

"It's half of a heart. Who has the other half?" Manny asked smiling sarcastically because she already knew the answer.

Emma just pretended to look for more boxes.

"Sean does huh? How cute! I would never do that, not even for Cra-" Manny stopped herself.

"Yeah it's cute but it hurts like you'll never know unless you get one."   
Emma found her second box.

"Em, you're not sharing here, what else happened?"

"Nothing." 

"Oh, come on Em, I know you did something, I'm not blind you know?" 

"Christ Manny, what if I don't want to share?" Emma smiled at Manny's curiosity.

"Oh my god! You did didn't you?"

"If it makes you happy to know, then yes, we did." Emma's eyes gleamed.

"How was it?"

"Manny! I didn't ask you!"

"Sorry, it's just, wow! And after you and Ja-" Manny stopped herself again and took the box from Emma, blushing.

"No, it's okay. Sean accepted me even after I told him. It's hard for me not to love him"

Manny squealed at the sound of love. For a second they became pre-teens. It was almost as if Emma and Sean had barely had their first date.

"I know, isn't he sweet?" Then they both laughed and fell into the softness of all the broken cardboard boxes. It took them a while to breathe again.

"Manny, we should head back. Jack's nap time is coming up and he'll get grumpy if he doesn't sleep." Emma dusted herself off and helped Manny up.

Emma finished packing and then she and Manny helped the movers put everything in the moving van. Then Emma helped Spike into the backseat of the car, there was no way she was driving them anywhere. Emma put baby Jack's car seat in the front with her so she could keep an eye on him. Emma hugged Manny goodbye and then they drove of to what was to be her new home. They drove for a long time. Then they stopped at a motel and then kept driving. Finally they reached the new house at around 7:30 on Sunday night. Baby Jack had cooperated pretty well. Emma just had to keep singing him lullabies Spike had been so tired from crying, that she mainly slept the whole two days it took to drive their. 

The new house was about the same size as their old house, only it didn't have a basement. Emma asked the movers to put her bed and baby Jack's crib in the bigger bedroom. Spike slept in her new room with no complaints, except for that she missed Snake. Emma thanked the movers, and since she couldn't sleep, unpacked the entire kitchen and part of the living room.

Emma unpacked almost everything in about a week. Spike didn't come out of her room. Emma had to force her to unpack. It had finally seemed that Spike was coming out of her funky faze, when she unpacked a box that had a bunch of Snakes things. She started crying again and couldn't eat. She wanted to visit Snake but they couldn't until the hospital called them. The hospital had said they would call around two weeks from when they arrived. They had only been there for one week.

Emma decided to call Manny since she was pretty much done unpacking most of the house.

"Hey, Em, how's everything." Manny said cautiously.

"Okay, I guess. I unpacked almost everything. Mom's still out of it. I don't blame her though. I'm so glad I had the unpacking to keep my mind off Sean. I miss him so much."

"Oh, Em. I have bad news."

"What?" 

"It's about Sean."

"What happened?"

"He came to Degrassi looking for you yesterday. I tried calling you but your cell was off."

"What happened?"

"He said that his dad had died from lung cancer. His mom was so upset that she totally wrecked the house. A neighbor called the cops so now Sean has to live with his brother in California."

"Oh my god" Emma covered her mouth with her hand, "Poor Mrs. Cameron, she not only lost her husband, but she lost custody of Sean", Emma thought.

"Manny, did he give you Tracker's number or anything?"

"Em, that's the bad news."

"What, he didn't give it to you?"

"No, he did but-"

"But what? Spit it out Manny!"

"He did but I washed the pants with the paper in the pocket, the writing is totally wrecked."

"No! Manny, I can't believe you! I don't even know if I'll ever see him again. Thanks a lot."

"Sorry Emma. I'm gon-"

Emma clicked on Manny. She started crying. She cried for her love for Sean, for Snake, for her mom's pain, which she now understood somewhat.  
She walked into her and baby Jack's room. Jack had gotten himself into an open box on the floor. There were tons of things all around him. 

"Jack, no." She walked over to him quickly. He held up the caricature of her and Sean. He pointed at their faces and laughed a Gerber baby laugh.

Emma immediately calmed down. She sat down on the floor and put him in her lap. They looked at all her things. Emma talked to him and explained everything's name and purpose. He clapped and would point at different things. Emma would explain to him. Then he put Emma in a really great mood. He said his first word, "Mema". He kept trying to say Emma but it sounded like Mema. Emma felt a new love grow for baby Jack. She stayed and played with Jack on the floor for a long time. He made her realize how lucky she was to ever have had Sean.

What will Emma do?

Will she ever see Sean?

Will Spike and Snake be okay?

Chapter 23:

Thursday, the day before Manny had called Emma:

Sean parked his mom's car in and walked into Degrassi. He waited for the bell to ring. When it finally did, Sean looked around for Emma.

"Sean!" Manny ran over to him.

"Hey Manny. Do you know where Em is at?"

"About that, Emma moved. She was really upset."

"She's not here?"

"No, they had to move to Schefferville because of Snake's coma." 

"Is she coming back?"

I guess not until Snake comes out of his coma. Who knows if he ever will."

"That sucks." Sean said, buy not loud enough for Manny to hear.

"How long are you here for?"

"Well, I was going to spend some time with Emma before I had to go back but..."

"Oh, back to Wasaga?"

"No, back to California."

"Why?" 

"Well..." 

"Come on tell me so I can give Em a full report."

"Fine but only to Emma. I don't need anyone feeling sorry for me." 

"Fine, not a word."

"I have to go cause my dad died of lung cancer. My mom freaked out so bad that she trashed the whole house. Some neighbor called the cops. They said I can't live with her anymore. It's not surprising." 

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sean," Manny patted Sean's shoulder but he pulled away, "Sorry. I'll let Emma know."

"Yeah, here give her my number."

"Okay, I'll call her later."

"Thanks Manny."

"Manny stuffed the fateful note in her pocket.

Sean ran down the stairs two at a time. He bumped into someone's back. 

"Hey, watch it-" Jay turned around, "Oh hey Cameron. What's up?" 

"Oh, hey Jay." Sean tried to keep walking.

"Yo, what's the deal man?"

"Nothing. I just want to be out of here."

"Oh, you want to go back with mommy dearest?"

"Shut up Jay." Sean kept pushing through the crowd of students.

"So, did little Miss Greenpeace find you?"

"Don't call Emma that."

"What should I call her then? Little Miss Big Mouth?"

"Hey!" Sean walked back to Jay and shoved him hard against the ramp.

"Not cool Cameron! Not cool!" Jay was going to spit on Sean, but Sean punched him.

"Why don't you shut it Jay, or would you like for me to shut it for you?" Sean walked down the stairs with his hands balled into hard fists. 

"You better not come back here Cameron. Sean got in his car and sped away. Ellie had seen the whole argument. Sean hadn't been fighting for her.

Chapter 24:

After living in Schefferville for almost two years, Emma had discovered that not only was the town secluded, but they didn't accept newcomers too well. Emma was considered an outcast  
and she was never really let into a group. It bothered her to some extent but Emma just kept working hard on her high school work. Emma had also cut her hair somewhat short. No one told her this, but her new haircut looked great on her. It cupped her face and made her look like a pixie. Emma was also really busy at home. She was the one who mainly took care of Jack. Spike could barely look at him because he reminded her so much of Snake. The pain she felt when she looked at Jack was too great.

Emma was on her way to becoming school Valedictorian, which made her be resented even more. Emma didn't care what people thought, well, that was true until Joey showed up at her school.

He was new to Schefferville as well. Emma felt bad for him because if it was possible, he was being isolated even more than her. She had been immediately attracted to him because he reminded her so much of Sean. 

Emma befriended Joey. They started dating pretty quickly. Emma eventually realized that Joey was nothing like Sean, but by then it was too late. Joey had fallen in love with her. 

Then, a month before graduation, Emma answered the phone. It was Manny, Emma hadn't really kept in touch with Manny. Emma couldn't stand Manny for she was the reason Emma hadn't talked to Sean in so long. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi, Emma?"

"Who is it?"

"It's me Manny."

"Oh. What do you want? I'm busy."

"Em, I'm sorry about the number, but it's been almost two years an-" 

"Why'd you call Manny?"

"Em, this is just gossip but everyone is saying Sean is coming back for the last month of school. Someone over heard Ms. Hautzilakos taking about it on the phone."

Emma couldn't say anything. She wanted to see him so badly, her heart ached.

"Emma? You still there?"

"Yeah." Emma said in a tiny voice.

"Well, if it's toe I'll call you with his number and stuff. I'm sorry again Em."

Emma just hung up because she couldn't say anything. Her love was going to be a lot closer to her. Emma's color was barely coming back when the phone rang again.

"Hello? Is this Nelson residence?"

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"It's the Schefferville Hospital."

"Oh my god! What happened?"

"We have news on Mr. Simpson's coma."

"What happened?"

"Well..." 

Meanwhile, in California with Sean:

"Yo, bro, you ready?" Tracker popped his head into Sean's room. 

"Yeah, I'm just getting some uh, socks."

"Okay, well just be ready soon, I'm gonna go pick up Lilly and Lila. I'll be back."

"Okay." Tracker walked outside to his car and went to pick up his wife and daughter. Sean sat down o his bed and continued to look at the picture of him and Emma on the ride at Six Flags, those two years ago.

Sean, Tracker, Lilly, Lila and Eddie were going to Degrassi because Lila wanted her and Trackers daughter to live where Tracker had lived. they were going to look for a house. More importantly though, they were going because they had to straighten up a mess with Mrs. Cameron. They weren't too sure what it was about, but they knew Sean had to go. Eddie was going because her and Sean were dating. She had Emma's passion and it painfully reminded him of Emma. It was the closest thing he had to her. Sean still couldn't understand why Emma had never called. Didn't she care for him?

Sean continued to look at the picture. Emma had looked so happy wrapped in his arms. Sean put the picture back in his wallet when he heard Eddie walk into his room. "Hey." she put her arms around Sean's shoulders and started whispering gibberish in his ear.

"Eddie, get off of me." Sean shook her off and got his stuffed duffel bag.

"Aw, what's the matter wiff the widdle Seany- Wanny? Is he mad?" Eddie jumped onto Sean's back, winding him.

"Get off!" Sean tried to desperately pull Eddie off his back. He threw himself, back first onto the bed and wind Eddie.

"God, you are such an idiot." Sean grabbed his bag and waited for Tracker outside. It wasn't long before Eddie recuperated and bounced outside where Sean was.

"When I first saw you I thought, I'm gonna get him. Now I have you to myself."

"Eddie you don't even have a part of my as-"

"I knew I would pull you away from that dumb blonde."

"Emma's not dumb."

"She's not dumb? Hah! Don't make me laugh. She let you go didn't she?" 

Sean looked down at his hands.

"She never called you, did she?"

Sean still didn't answer.

"She doesn't love you. So just forget her. I'm your girlfriend now." 

Eddie backed away in case she set Sean off again.

"You know what Eddie?" Sean walked towards Eddie.

"What-What?" 

"You're right."

"I am?"

"Yeah. Emma didn't call me and you are my girlfriend."

"Yu-yeah. I am right."

Sean grabbed her and kissed her hard on the lips. His heart told him that Emma would never hurt him like this, but his mind told him she could. After all, he had hurt her. Maybe she had just toyed with him.

Sean pulled away from Eddie and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. It didn't feel right to kiss Eddie. Tracker finally showed up in his truck.

"Okay guys, hop in." Sean threw his huge bag in the back, and got in next to Lilly.

"Unco Shwan. Unco Shwan." Lilly's little hand pulled at his pants. 

"What's up Lilly?" Sean grabbed Lilly's little body and sat her on his lap. She clapped and started giggling.

"Hosey. Hosey." Sean was about to start shaking his leg up and down. 

"No, no horsey in the car. Uncle Sean better put you in your seat before you get a time out Lilly." Lila turned back around as Eddie finally got in. Tracker started the car and they headed for the airport.

"It's okay Lilly, mommy's just a grump." Sean whispered into Lilly's little ear. She laughed happilly.

"Mommy's a grump. Mommy's a grump." Sean smiled sheepishly as Lila turned around pretending to be angry.

"Whoever told you that is gonna get a spanking." Lila winked at Sean. 

"No! No! no spanking unco Shwan!" Lilly grabbed onto Sean's leg. 

Everyone laughed. They finally reached the airport. Lilly insisted she be carried by Sean. After waiting for two hours because of flight delay, their plane finally took off. Everyone had been so tired because of the sudden packing that they slept most of the way.

Well, everyone except Sean. He couldn't stop thinking about Emma. He couldn't stop thinking, what if she came back too. What if.. His heart ached for her.  
If only Sean knew what the future had in store for him and Emma.

When they finally reached Canada, everyone was really excited to get off. They were going to be staying at one of Trackers old biker buddies house. He had also cleaned up his act and had gotten married. Tracker's friend drove them to his house. Tracker had enrolled Sean into Degrassi for the last month of school. Eddie had already graduated, so she would baby-sit Lilly everyday.

It finally became Monday and Sean had to go to school. He decided to walk. This way he would be late and wouldn't bump into anyone he knew. His plan worked out pretty well. The whole entrance was clear. But when he walked into the school, he heard someone's voice.

"So, the rumor is true."

Sean turned around...

What was the guy going to tell Emma?

Who is calling out to Sean?

Chapter 25:

Back at Emma's:

"Well, his heart rate had steadily been getting slower. He'd been sick for a long time."

"Oh no." Emma braced herself for dreadful news.

"So today when we checked up on him-"

"No!" 

"Please, let me finish Miss. When we checked up on him this morning, we were shocked to discover him awake."

"Awake?" 

"Yes, he's out of his coma Miss."

""Oh my god! This is so amazing! We'll be over there in like five minutes!"

"Please Miss, I must warn you, he has a minor case of Amnesia. So, if he doesn't remember you at first, don't feel be upset. His brain has been asleep for two years, be patient."

"Okay, thank you. You don't know how much I appreciate your phone call." Emma cradled the phone and ran excitedly into Spike's dark room. 

"Mom, Mom! Get up! Get up quickly!"

"What time is it?" Spike sat up trying to grind the sleep out of her eyes.

"Mom, please get up!"

"Christ Em, what's wrong with you?" Spike yawned.

"Mom, you need to stay calm," Emma sat next to Spike and held her hands in her lap, "Mom, Archie's out of his coma. We need to go to the hospital right away."

Spike couldn't talk. Her eyes filled up with tears and she just shook her head.

"Em, I swear, if your pranking me I'll..." Spike's eyes let out a huge stream of tears.

It took Emma almost a whole hour to calm Spike down enough to get dressed. Spike felt like half of her heart had just been reawakened. It was an amazing feeling. For the first time in a long time, spike could hold Jack without feeling like she was holding a piece of a dead Archie. She finally felt like she could love him guiltlessly again.

When they reached Snake's hospital room, Spike was somewhat hesitant to go in. She didn't want to walk in and find out they had told her a lie, and Snake was still sleeping. Spike walked in and immediately, she ran to Snake's bed. His head turned to her with a wide smile on his face.

Spike kissed him so long and passionately, she didn't feel like she had kissed him ever before.

"Wow, wish I'd gone in a coma before."

"Don't say that Archie." Spike wiped tears away.

Emma walked up to his bed with Jack holding onto her arm.

"Em, is that you?" Snake smiled as Emma pulled Jack up to Snake's bed.

"Yeah, we missed you so much." Emma bent down and gave Archie a hug only a real daughter could give the father she loved.

"Hey, don't cry guys. You know it feels so weird for me. I feel like we were just sitting on the couch with Jack, counting the days down 'till Em came home."

"Mema, who's that?" Jack asked meekly from Emma's thigh.

"That is your Daddy, Jack. Member I told you he was-"

"Fighting the giant!"

"What?" Spike and Snake asked curiously.

"Jack's favorite story is Jack and the Beanstalk. I told him you were stuck in the giant's land."

"Yeah, did you beat the giant?" Jack asked excitedly.

"Yes, I've finally beat the giant." Snake bent down and hugged Jack and then pulled Emma and Spike into a huge embrace.

About a week after Snake was released to go home, his family heard he was out of the coma, they wanted him to stay living in Schefferville. After all, they had paid a lot of medical bills for him. They went over to their house and tried to convince him to stay.

"I really appreciate you helping out my family in our time of need, but I want to go home." Snake sat on the couch in front of a few of his relatives.

"But Archie, you were born here, this is your home."

"I don't like it here, I love you guys but I also love Degrassi." 

"Archie, we're your family." Snake's cousin said.

"Yes, you are and so are Spike, Jack and Emma. I want the best for them." Snake sat up straighter.

"Archie, this is the best."

"Look, I feel really guilty about making Emma lose so much time away from her home."

"Archie, it's been two years. Don't you think she's adjusted by now?" 

"Adjusted? Did you see her hair? The first sign a teenager uses to express pain is by changing their appearance. They try to make themselves outcasts. It's common in child studies."

"Even if that is so Archie why should that matter to you? She is not your child." Snake's family continued to try and convince Snake to stay.

Snake's face turned beet red with anger, "I love Emma like my own. I may not have been with her for a long time, but my love has not faltered one inch. Now please, leave my home." Snake got up and waited for his relatives to do so as well.

"Archie, please, this is your home." Snake's relatives followed Snake reluctantly to the door. He opened it and they stepped out.

"Home is where your heart is and my heart never left Degrassi, even when my body was here." snake closed the door and sat sadly waiting for his family to get home.

"Hey Archie." Spike kissed Snake sweetly.

"Spike, I want Emma to graduate from Degrassi. I know she doesn't like it here. I hated it here when I was younger. When we moved to Degrassi, I was in fifth grade. I think I spent every summer here, I don't want to stay any longer."

"Okay, but we'll need to get help packing. It'll take over a week." 

"I don't want to wait that long. What can we do? We'll need a house too."

"Hmm. I think I can call my lawyer, maybe he could find us one fast." 

Spike called their lawyer and he was able to find them a house pretty close to their old one. Luckily, it was already empty. They packed the entire house with help from Joey and a few of Spikes friends in three sleepless days.  
When they were loading a box into the moving van, it fell and crushed a few of Spike's toes on both her feet. She wouldn't be able to drive and Snake couldn't because of his condition. Emma offered but Snake wouldn't have it.

"Archie, I pretty much drove here. I can handle it."

"No, I don't care if you drove here. It's too far for you to drive ALL the way."

"Hey Emma." Joey came up from behind Emma and gave her a hug.

Snake looked at him with a grin on his face. "Hey, Joey, can you drive?"

"No, Snake, no." Emma shook her head terrified; leaving Joey behind had been something she looked forward to.

"No, what. Do you need me to drive? It's alright. I can drive you guys if you need me to. My dad owns a Peter built company. I drive Semis so I know a lot of routes."

"That's sweet Joey, but what about school?" Emma started to freak out. 

"Aw, my parents won't care, I have to go to summerschool to pick up some grades before I can even say diploma."

"But, why um, uh jeopardize your grades any more?" Emma desperately thought of a reason for him not to go.

"It don't matter much, I'd rather see where my girl's from first hand." 

"Wait. I thought he was your friend, you're dating?" Snake asked. 

"Yeah, we were dating a while." Emma made a face at that, but Snake didn't see.

"Well, that's perfect. You'll make each other great company, just tell your parents to call me. We'll settle it. This is perfect. Thank you Joey." Snake walked away happily.

"That's perfect. Ain't it Emma?" Joey tried to kiss Emma but she turned away, making him kiss her cheek.

"Yeah, it's perfect." Emma walked away leaving Joey puzzled. She went inside the empty house and went into the hollow bathroom. She unzipped her pants and rubbed the little red heart lovingly.

What will happen when Emma gets to Degrassi?

How will the sudden move affect Emma's graduation?

Chapter 26:

"So, the rumor's true"

Sean turned around to face Jay. He was a few inches taller, but other than that, he hadn't changed much.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Sean walked towards the main office.

"You don't belong here anymore."

"Trust me, if it was up to me-"

"You'd be with greenpeace."

Sean walked faster towards the office. Jay pulled him back by his shoulder.

"Don't try walking away from me again." Sean turned and socked Jay square in the jaw.

"Man, it's been two years. Get over it." Sean walked away and left Jay holding his jaw in shock.

"Okay class, today we have a new student. I've been informed some of you may already know him. Welcome Sean Carmen."

"It's Cameron." Sean sat down in an empty seat towards the back of the room.

"Looks like he hasn't changed much." Jt whispered to Toby who had completely changed his appearance.

"Dude, you don't know that gi-" Jay walked into class holding his bleeding jaw. "I guess he hasn't changed."

It finally came time for lunch. Sean sat alone on the floor in the shade. He pulled out a car parts catalogue and just looked at all the different parts.

"Hey Sean, mind if I sit?" Manny asked cautiously. Her hair was straight and long. She had also cut bangs. She dressed like a rocker. She had a Casualties tee shirt on.

"Whatever, wait, is it you Manny?"

"Yeah." 

"Oh, you look different."

"Thanks." Manny sat down and she and Sean didn't say anything for a while. 

"So, how's everything?" Manny finally asked Sean.

"Whatever I guess."

"Why'd you come back? School's almost over."

"Had to. I have to go to court with my mom. Tracker also wants a house here, so.."

"Oh, everyone thought you were coming because Emma's coming back." 

"Emma?" Sean felt his throat tighten.

"Well, yeah, I mean didn't she- Oh My God!"

"What?" 

"I completely forgot!"

"What?" Sean asked just as the bell rang. A huge swarm of students almost trampled over Sean where he was sitting. He had no choice but get up and follow the crowd. He walked backwards and called to Manny, who he couldn't see anymore, "What?"

Sean prayed that whatever it was Manny had to tell him was going to be helpful.  
After school he tried to find her, but Tracker showed up before Sean had found her. He had no choice but leave.

"Bro, I found out why you need to go to court."

"Yeah? Why?"

"You have to testify whether or not mommy dearest should be allowed to live on her own." Tracker laughed. They had thought it was more serious.

"Really? That's all?"

"Yeah, that's probably why they didn't tell us over the phone, so that we'd actually show up." Tracker laughed again. Normally Sean would too, but it bugged him not knowing what Manny had to tell him.

"Oh, bro, you know what?"

"hmm?" 

"You're gonna have to miss the next few days of school, the case is going to take about three days."

"What! That sucks."

"What's wrong with you, you get to miss school, you should be happy." 

"No, that's cool it's just, never mind."

"Okay, whatever."

Sean cursed the court dates silently in his head. He wanted to know what Manny said and if Emma was coming back...Well, what would he tell her? Could he even face her again?

While Sean was in court, Emma's family finally arrived at their new house. 

"Finally, we're here." Emma parked the car and woke everyone up. "Guys, wake up, we're here."

Joey had driven almost the entire two days, but Emma had insisted she be the one to drive when they almost reached the house.

When they finally got off the car, it turned out the movers had already unloaded most of their things. Joey had tried his "fast routes" but all they had done was put them behind the movers by at least four hours. Everyone helped put the rest of the things inside. Emma was going to help unpack, but Snake put his foot down yet again.

" Emma no you don't need to unpack. Lila pulls up to Emma's house along with Lilly,Manny,and Toby.

"Really? I just finished buying a house down the block. Hey, why don't we all go to the movies? I want to catch up with you. Oh, I'll let Sean know. Bring some friends."

"Sean's going?"

"Yeah, if you want him to-"

"Mommy, mommy, that?" Lilly pointed to Emma.

"That's Emma. She's a friend of uncle Sean."

"Unco Shwan?"

"She's cute."

"Thanks, so you'll come?"

"Yeah but I may have to bring my little brother."

"That's fine. Okay then, see you on Friday at seven, okay?"

"Sure." 

Lila drove away and Emma directed Toby and Manny to her room. They began unpacking boxes.

"Em, who was that?"

"Oh, that was Lila. Tracker's wife."

"Really? She's pretty, he lucked out."

They continued putting things away and opening boxes.

"Hey Emma! I didn't know you got home already."

"Oh, guys this is Joey, my boyfriend." Emma introduced him. Toby grew silently angry and Manny fell in love.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Manny, Manny Santos."

"Hi, I'm Joey." Joey and Manny shook hands for a while. They made eye contact for a long time.

"Emma, is Joey gonna come to the movies?"

Emma groaned and continued prying open a box, "I guess now he is Manny." Emma cursed ever thinking Joey was cute. Toby noticed Emma's iciness towards Joey and got happy again. He still had a chance.

That night Emma called Manny and they talked for a while. Emma told Manny how much she disliked Joey and how she would end their relationship very soon. Manny just grew more excited, she had really liked him. 

That night Emma dreamt she was lying in Sean's strong arms. She couldn't wait for Friday. Her heart couldn't wait.

What will Sean and Emma do when they see each other?

What will Manny do about her crush on Joey?

Chapter 27:

Thursday crept by as slow as a bug for Sean. It took the judge forever to come to his verdict. He ended up allowing Mrs. Cameron to live on her own as long as she went to anger management classes. It was stupid because how did they want Mrs. Cameron to react? Her husband had died. Well, eventually Sean talked to her and she thanked him for not testifying against her. They also made plans to have breakfast together and catch up.

Tracker was busy settling some paperwork for their new house so Lila picked Sean up.

"How it go Sean?" Lila asked as Sean got into the passenger side of the car.

"It went fine. Mom can live on her own now. How'd your day go?" 

"It was a little tiring. We're trying to fill out the forms for the new house and we still have to move all our stuff here. Your brother isn't selling the other house. He said he wants to rent it and we can use it as a summer house."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, it's just hectic. Oh, guess who I talked to yesterday?"

"Who'd you talk to?"

"That girl that went with you to my wedding, Emma. So yeah, we made plans for tomorrow. We're all going to the movies."

"Did you tell her I was going?"

"Yeah, she got kind of sad in her eyes. What happened? Why don't you two date again? I'm tired of Eddie being around all the time." 

When Sean didn't joke back, Lila changed the subject.

"Yeah, I almost didn't recognize her."

"What? Why?"

"She looks so cute, I mean she always was but now she's just like Damn." 

"Yeah?" 

"I think it's her haircut. It cups her face, makes her look like a fairy or something. She looks real cute. Maybe I should cut my hair?" Lila seriously thought about cutting her hair.

Sean sat quietly thinking about how cute Emma must look. She always had been. He couldn't wait to see her. He would have to end things with Eddie first though, and that would take a lot of work. He had already tried literally ten times, he had always given up. This time though, it was different. It was for Emma.

Emma ran around her almost completely unpacked room, and threw open boxes that remained. She opened a few at once, and spilled their contents all around her.

"What are you doing Emma?" Joey sauntered down the stairs and looked at the wild Emma he had never seen before. Her eyes burned red with mad passion.

"I'm trying to find a little keychain picture of me and my..." Emma continued to look frantically through spewed boxes on the floor. 

"Emma why don't you just sit on your bed and THINK where you put it?" 

"No. No time. Unlike you, I have school tomorrow and I need that keychain for tomorrow night."

"Emma, why are you bein' so mean? Emma, I love you, don't you feel the same way about me?"

Emma just kept looking through boxes.

"Yes! Here it is." Emma looked lovingly at Sean's face. Joey came around behind her and looked at the picture of her and Sean.

"It's him isn't it? I was just a replacement, wasn't I? we could be brothers we look so damn alike."

Emma smiled at Sean's cute dimples.

"So what Emma? That's it? I'm tired of you lying to me."

"Joey, I never lied to you. You heard what you wanted. I never said I loved you."

Joey looked hurt. He couldn't stand how badly Emma was hurting him.

"You know what Emma, your friend took a great liking to me. I think she's real cute. So tomorrow, I'm going with her to the movies. We're over Emma."

"Here Joey, it's Manny's number." Emma handed Joey a pink paper with Manny's cell number scribbled on it. Then Emma showed Joey her tattoo.

"Is that real Emma?"

"It's been real for two years."

"It's a heart ain't it?"

"Actually, it's half a heart."

"It's not mine is it?"

"No, it's his. It's been his since the first time I saw him all those years ago. It just took me long to realize." Emma's eyes filled with tears. Joey saw how much love Emma had for this guy, his anger completely subsided.

"Well, thanks for explaining to me why you can't love me. Now I know why I even fell in love with you."

"Why?" Emma didn't expect him to be so calm. She thought he'd be angry when they broke up.

"Because I saw the love you already had and wanted to feel what I saw in your eyes." Joey looked down embarrassed that he hadn't realized he didn't love Emma, not truly. He fell in love with the love she had for Sean, "I'll, uh, go call your friend, if it's alight." 

"Joey, it's fine. You're a really sweet guy but my heart belongs to somebody else. Call Manny and tell her me and you are alright. She has a lot of guilt as it is." Emma was happy she hadn't hurt him, and that him and Manny had been attracted to each other.

"Okay Emma. Good luck with that guy." Joey gave Emma a hug.

"Thank you Joey, for understanding. I wanted to tell you before, but I couldn't, so, I'm sorry. I think you and Manny will hit it off." 

Joey ran happilly upstairs. For the first time in a long time, he didn't feel like a lapdog. Emma had let him go. What neither him nor Emma realized was that they had just become great friends. Their bond had thickened.

Emma sat on her bed and looked at Sean's face before falling asleep. She dreamt that she was wrapped in Sean's warm protective arms.

What will happen 2morrow?

What will Sean and Emma do when they see each other?

Does true love really last forever?

Chapter 28:

Emma woke up really excited on Friday, but also woke up very late. Nonetheless, she ran around trying to find something good to wear to school. She couldn't wait to see Sean. Emma finally decided on some torn low rise jeans and a black top. She spent a long time trying to blow dry her hair perfectly. When she finally finished, Emma realized she was running really late. Emma ran thought the living room and kitchen.

"Emma, grab a jacket, it's raining!" Spike tried to warn Emma, but by the time Emma heard her, Em had already run straight into the rain. Her hair immediately curled up again.

Emma didn't have time to worry about her hair, she just ran to school. It began to rain harder. Emma's clothes were pretty wet. She was just waiting to cross the street to get to school, when a huge truck drove by and completely drenched Emma. Emma started shivering, but just kept running up the stairs and down the hall to get to class. Emma started sneezing like crazy and didn't notice where she was going. She rammed right into someone and fell down.

Emma lay on the ground curing her excitement to see Sean. Emma continued sneezing on her back.

"Hey, you shouldn't be running after you've been outside in the rain." Emma recognized the voice.

"Sean?" She asked just as Sean lent her his strong arm. He pulled her up and Emma landed perfectly into his arms. Sean stroked Emma's hair. 

"Lila was right." Sean looked at Emma with a mixture of love and pain in his eyes.

Emma wrapped her arms around Sean's neck and kissed him so strongly that the hall around them whirled.

"Hey, you two, come with me. I'll take you to class. You shouldn't be out here kissing." Ms. Hatzilako's guided a confused Sean and Emma to class. "Behave guys." Ms. Hatzilakos winked at Sean and Emma.

Sean and Emma walked into class, neither of them saying anything. Emma was really confused. Didn't Sean love her?

"So good of you two to FINALLY join us. Would you like to share with the class why you are late?" The teacher said sarcastically.

"You don't need to be rude. We're late because we are." Emma responded equally rude. She shivered in her seat. The Goosebumps rose on all of her skin.

"Ms. Nelson, there is no need for your tone of voice."

"Look you don't need to worry why we're late just chill out." Sean pulled of his sweater and gave it to Emma. Confusing her even more, what if he does still love me, Emma thought.

"Mr. Cameron, I don't remember asking you for your opinion."

"Why are you being rude? Sean didn't say anything disrespectful, you did." The class made the ooh sound. Some people laughed at the color of the teachers face.

"Another word out of you Ms. Nelson and-"

"And what? I get a detention. Why don't you just teach, my parents are being taxed for you to do just that." Sean smiled at Emma's boldness.

"That's it Ms. Nelson! Go to the office. I will not tolerate your rudeness." Emma swiftly got up and grabbed her bag.

She walked past the teacher, "You're one to talk."

Emma walked out and left the class in aw. No one had ever seen her like that before. She went and sat on the wooden bench outside of Ms. Hatzilako's office. Before she went in, Sean came down the hall and sat next to her.

"Did she kick you out too?"

"No, I think I'm in trouble for socking Jay the other day. Someone saw and tipped off the office. Probably Jay."

"Oh... Sean, we need to talk."

"Yeah." 

"Can we talk at lunch?"

"Yeah, I want to, too."

"Mr. Cameron, you first." Sean got up and walked inside the office. A secretary came out and called Emma inside. "You can go in now." 

Emma hadn't seen Sean come out, she'd have to wait to talk to him at lunch.

Emma, Sean already briefed me on what happened. Please tell me why you went off on your teacher?"

"Well, she was being rude. Plus I was really cold and she tried to humiliate me and Sean."

"Emma, I've seen your record. It's spotless, don't stain it over a rude teacher." Emma nodded.

"Okay, you are free to go, but next time you will be punished. I hope you do not get into trouble, it is almost the end of the year. Don't blow it."

Emma walked out and went to her next class. At lunch time she looked around for Sean but couldn't find him.

"Emma, Emma, did you hear? Sean got suspended." Manny ran up to Emma. 

"What? Why?" Emma got angry again.

"Well, it turns out Sean and Jay had had a confrontation like two years ago, about you. When Sean came back, Jay tried bugging him about it. Sean got mad and messed up Jay's jaw kind of bad. Jay's mom got mad and called the school."

"Where's Jay?" Emma scanned the crowd's for Jay.

"Probably eating or something." Emma saw Jay and walked over to him. 

"Jay!" Emma stood right in front of Jay's face.

"What do you wa- Well, you clean up nice Greenpeace. Real nice." Jay looked at Emma's heaving chest.

"Hey, look at me when I talk to you." Emma stood her ground, she had recently discovered how to channel her anger.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to stay away form Sean. I know it was you who provoked him. Don't try it again Jay." Emma tried to walk away angrily.

Jay grabbed her by the arm, "Don't talk to me like that." 

"You're right I shouldn't, you'll go crying to your mom again, get me suspended." Jay let Emma go, stunned at her ferocity. Emma had managed to stun him with same impact as Sean, only she had only used words.

Emma counted down the minutes until after school, when she'd finally see Sean.

What will happen at the movies?

Chapter 29:

Emma walked home with Toby and Manny. Toby was going to the movies with Emma and Manny had a date with Joey. She had felt bad, but then Emma explained why they'd even been become friends, she felt reassured and decided it was okay to go out with Joey.

While Toby waited with Manny in the living room, Emma went and got dressed. She decided on a jean mini-skirt and pink silk spaghetti strap. She put on some pink chucks and put Infusion in her hair. It made her curly hair bouncy.  
Then she just put on some eyeliner and mascara. It made her eyes look surprisingly intriguing. Emma grabbed her purse and went upstairs. Toby gaped at Emma. He had forgotten how pretty she was.

"Wow, Em, you look cute." Manny said from the couch, feeling a little pang of jealousy.

"Thanks Manny. Oh, we should go now Toby." Emma led Toby to the door. 

"Wait Em!" Spike came from her room with Jack on her arm. She had on a black dress that made her look twenty years younger.

"Mom, you look good!" Emma hadn't seen her mom this vibrant in a long time.

"Oh, thank you Em. Hey, you look cute too. Em, I know it's last minute, but could you do me a favor?"

"What?" 

"Could you take Jack with you?"

"Yeah, sure but why?"

"Archie's taking me out. He surprised me."

"Okay mom. Come on Jack. Have fun mom."

Emma drove them to the movies. When she got there, she had a hard time finding a parking space, but found one eventually. They got off the car and went to go see if they could find Lila.

"Emma, Emma. Over here!" Lila waved from the back of the ticket line. 

"Hey Lila. Where's everyone at?"

"Oh, Tracker took Lilly to the bathroom. She's a little sick. Oh, and Sean should be here with Eddie soon."

"Eddie?" Emma's face flushed with anger. She accidentally squeezed Jack's little hand hard.

"Ow Mema. That hurt!" His little eyes teared. Emma apologized with promises of candy if he behaved.

Lila saw how uncomfortable Emma was at the sound of Eddie's name. She decided it was better if she didn't mention they were dating. "And who's this little guy?" Lila gave Jack a motherly smile that made him giggle.

"Oh, that's Jack, my baby brother, and this id Toby. He's a good friend of mine." Toby and Lila shook hands, "So what are we gonna watch?"

Emma caught sight of Sean with Eddie on his arm. They walked over to them. Sean looked uncomfortable. Emma felt her heart do a summersault. Sean looked good in his black shirt and his skater hair.

Lila saw them and smiled, "Hey guys, you're just in time to hear what we're gonna watch. Sean gets to watch (Recent kid movie) with Lilly. We can all go see what we want." Eddie groaned but Sean couldn't keep his eyes off Emma. Emma noticed and was really confused. "If he loves me, then why is he with Eddie?" Emma thought, but then remembered she had just been with Joey. She realized Sean did still love her, but it didn't ease her pain from seeing Eddie on Sean's arm.

"Mema, Mema!" Jack tugged on Emma's skirt and exposed her tattoo. Eddie saw it and recognized it immediately. She had seen it on Sean once before.

"What Jack?" Emma didn't realize her tattoo was in sight, but Sean did. He smiled.

"Me too. I want to see (recent kid movie) too!" Emma would have to kiss Jack later. Now she didn't have to make up a lie so she could be with Sean.

"Well, I guess we could watch that. You don't mind do you Toby?" Eddie caught sight of Toby. She couldn't help noticing how cute he was with his spiky black hair and Metallic t-shirt. Toby looked at Eddie too. 

"No, I'll just go with you. I don't care." Toby had originally wanted to be with Emma, but something about Eddie caught his attention. About half an hour later, Tracker and Lila headed into their movie happily because it was a long time since they'd been to the movies alone. Emma led the way to their movie. She had to keep an eye on Jack and Lilly. They had immediately gotten along and were playing tag all over the place. When they got into the movie, Toby ended up on Eddie's left. Then Sean was on her right. Emma had to sit next to Sean because Lilly and Jack refused to sit apart. Emma wasn't complaining, well not until Eddie started playing with Sean's arm. 

A bunch of different previews played. Then one about love came on. It was a remake of Romeo and Juliet, again. Towards the end, Iris started playing. Emma's eyes filled with tears. All of her memories of her and Sean washed over her like a wave.

Sean felt the same way. He looked over and noticed Emma's tears. He laced his fingers through Emma's. Emma became emotionally overwhelmed. She had to walk out of the movie before she started crying hard. Sean tried to go after her, but Eddie pulled him back and kissed him. 

Sean glared at Eddie. "Eddie, I don't love you. I don't even like you. I'm not wasting my time with you anymore." Sean walked away, and left Eddie stunned. He didn't realize Lilly and Jack had followed him.

When Sean reached the dark hallway, he realized Emma wasn't there and that Lilly and Jack had followed him. Lilly was jumping up and down. 

"Unco Shwan, I need potty!" Sean remembered Lilly had been sick. He picked her up and took Jack by his hand. They ran to the bathrooms. When they go there, Lilly refused to go inside by herself and refused to go into the boy's bathroom. Sean had no choice, but take Lilly in.

Luckily, no other women were in there washing their hands. Lilly ran to a stall and locked it. Sean heard crying from a handicapped stall. He thought it could be Emma but before he had a chance to walk over, Jack had thrown open the stall.

"Jack, no" Sean rushed over to him and saw that Emma was sitting on the floor with her head in her hands. Sean walked over and sat next to Emma on the floor.

"Emma, why are you crying?" Sean asked, he felt really confused.

Emma looked at him, her nose was pink and she had streaks of mascara running down her cheek. "I'm crying because I love you and I haven't seen you for two years. It sucks that you're dating Eddie now."

"Em, I don't like Eddie at all, but you have to understand you were gone for two years."

Emma just sniffled.

"Eddie was always around. The girls at my small school were all conceited. Eddie was the only one who had any real passion. It reminded me of you for some reason. That's the only reason I gave in, but Em, what did you expect, you didn't call for two years." Sean's voice grew colder and angrier.

"Sean, I would have called you every day if I could have."

"Emma, you had my number, I gave it to Manny."

"I know, but that same day you gave it to her, she washed her pants and ruined the ink. I didn't have any way to talk to you."

"That's what Manny was going to tell me. All this time I've felt like you were just playing with my feelings, when you felt just as alone as me."

Sean took Emma's hand and kissed her fingers. He was about to kiss her lips when Lilly threw the stall open.

"Unco Shwan, I can't do it." Lilly stood there holding her underwear and pants. Before Sean had a chance to react, Emma scooped up Lilly and went to go change her back into her clothes.

When she finished, she made Lilly wash her hands. Sean walked over to Emma at the sink.

"Thank you Emma, I don't think I could have handled that one very well." 

Emma put Lilly on the floor and her and Jack started playing again. 

"It's all right, I had to watch Jack by myself for awhile, and he pulled a few of those on me before." They laughed and were about to get out when a bitter old lady walked in. She shot Sean and Emma a dirty look. "This is the Lady's room. You should get out or I'll call the manager."

They were all walking out, when Lilly ran back and stuck out her tongue at the lady. "You mean."

Sean and Emma had to surprises their laughs as they guided Jack and Lilly to their movie. Sean took hold of Emma's hand. They both felt like everything was finally okay. They could finally love each other guiltlessly again.

What will happen when Eddie finds out?

What will happen when Toby find out?

Will they be crushed?

Chapter 30:


End file.
